


Opposites attract

by Berto19



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Jason Naught, sick and tired of working for Dredd decides to enlist Jessie AKA J-Shock's help to make a clean break. The question is will Jessie help Dredd's lackey or will she refuse and leave him to face Dredd's wraith? Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in my life and as I beat up Mega Elemntor for the....well I've lost count now. Anyway just as he let out a roar, colliding with an almighty crash into the pavement I didn't realize that I was being watched by a familar face.

"That's the tenth time in a row just in a week. Maybe we should retreat." Jason Naught said as he and Dredd stood on a nearby building, watching on as I changed to Strength Mode and precided to punch Mega Elementor over and over again.

"If it wasn't for her Turbo powers and that Ultralink, J-Shock would be helpless. Anyway we have all the information we need so let's go." Miles Dredd said before he turned around and Jason hesitated, wondering about Mega Elementor and Dredd narrowed his eyes. "Is there a problem, Mr Naught?" He asked and Jason swallowed before he quickly shook his head. As they headed back to their waiting jet, Jason couldn't help wondering just how powerful I really was but he made sure not to let Dredd know.

Once they arrived at their underwater base Dredd ordered Jason to read through and find my weakness and Jason almost rolled his eyes, only stopping himself in time as he remembered the last time he had disobeyed orders.

As he hurried to his desk he couldn't help gritting his teeth frustrated that he , the former CEO of N-Tek, had been reduced to being Dredd's lackey. Of course he couldn't voice his thoughts to anyone since other then Dredd he was the only human working for Dredd and if he spoke his thoughts Dredd mght hear and....he shook himself then, not even sure he wanted to think about that.

So as he reached his office he sat heavily in the desk chair and after a moment's hesitation he set to work, trying to unlock my one fatal weakness. But after several hours went past Jason found that he was no closer to unlocking the answer and he growled in frustration, slamming his fists into the desk and instantly regretting it when he yelped from the pain.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, shaking his hands as he did, he stared at the computer screen for almost a minute when something caught his eye.

Not knowing any of this and too disracted by fighting Mega Elementor I hadn't noticed that I was being observed by Dredd and Naught, though their reasons for watching me couldn't be more differnt. While Dredd saw a problem that I was another thorn in his side like Max Steel, Jason had been taking notes and after a few days he found himself seeing something else. A potential ally which seemed a little strange to him as both I and Max had the exact same powers.

 _Maybe_ , he thought to himself as he sat as his desk trying to ignore the pain currently running through his hands, _I see her as an ally because she's a worthy adversary but also human. And maybe if we teamed up I could be on top again and I wouldn't have to be in constant fear of Miles Dredd, maybe we could even be....friends?_

After a long moment he scoffed at the idea deciding that it would much more entertaining to capture me instead and force me to fight on his side. So he began to focus more on learning my weaknesses and as he did he came up with the perfect plan to capture me.

"This is perfect. Now she'll have no choice but to fight on my side." Jason laughed bfeore he started to work on his plan, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist.

Now back at N-Tek I was grinning from ear to ear as Mega Elementor was being dragged, fighting every step of the way, before the Stasis cells. Then I laughed as he was thrown into one and as the cell closed on him he growled at me.

"Threaten me all you want, you're trapped." I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me, furious that he'd been taken down by me and only me.

"Maybe you should think about not egging him on." Shock said as he detached and eyed the monster, though he did grin after a moment and high five me. "I have to say we make a great team."

"Yeah that was pretty impressive. Though you did use a lot of your Turbo energy to beat him." Berto told me as he walked over and I sighed, only now realizing just how exhausted I was. Seeing me sway a little Berto rolled his eyes. "You should rest and get ready for school tomorrow." He suggested and I rolled my eyes which just caused Berto to shrug.

"He's right you know. Anyway I'm beat so why don't we crash at your apartment for a while?" Shock said and I nodded before I changed to Flight Mode and shot out of the underground base.

Just as I did I thought I heard something but when I looked around, pausing in mid-air, I couldn't see what it was. "Is something wrong, Jessie?" Shock asked when he noticed me frown and I just shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just go home." He sighed and as we started moving again I didn't know that someone was watching me from a safe distance.

"So far, so good. She doesn't notice the tracking device. I still can't believe that she never noticed me attaching it to her leg during our last battle. That was a painful memory." Jason muttered to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'd better follow her and see where she lands." He added before he changed to his Mecha suit and as he pursued me I was too focused on a long rest that I didn't even see him. Which proved to be a major mistake on my part.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Landing in an alley close to my apartment I immediately changed to my street clothes and practically dragged myself up the stairs.

"We need a lift." I groaned as I finally reached my floor and by the time I reached the door I was feeling a little light-headed. "Really....need one."

"Well I did tell you to go easy on using your Turbo energy but you never listen." Shock pointed out as I reached over and unlcoked the door. "Jessie are you even listening?"

"Huh....sorry I wasn't lisetning. Did you say something, Shock?" I mumbled as I shut the door behind us and made my way to the bedroom I missed the Ultralink's eyeroll. Giving up getting a coherant word out of me when I was this tired he followed me instead and as I fell onto the bed he sighed.

Constantly wearing a Base suit made me a little happier as that meant I didn't have to change clothes and as I lay there, slowly closing my eyes he hovered overhead. Eventually I started to doze, way more worn out then I thought and soon we were both dead to the world. If I had been even the slightest bit concious I might have heard footsteps coming up the stairs but I was too tired to care though if I'd known who it was I would have been alert.

"So she lives here, huh? I thought she would have stayed at N-Tek." Jason muttered as he looked down at his watch. "This is her floor so I wonder which door?" As he wandered around the floor the beeping seemed to be coming from the door closest to him and after a few seconds a smirk appeared on his face. "Too easy." He whispered as he reached into his pocket and as he went to unlcok the door he found it already unlocked.

A little confused he stared at the door for a moment then he slipped the lockpick back into his jacket pocket, silently laughing at how stupid I was. But before he walked in he paused then frowned, wondering why was doing all the work and as he walked away he called someone on his phone. A short time later he was standing outside my building, impatiently waiting for Axel to arrive and as soon as he drove up he frowned.

"So what do you need me for? Stealing weapons? Hacking into N-Tek's files?" Axel asked and after hearing the plan he blinked. "Kidnapping? Hmmm okay then." He said as he stepped out of the van and headed upstairs, only for Jason to stop him.

"Do you even know what floor and apartment she's in?" Jason asked and getting a blank look he rolled his eyes. "I didn't think so." With a exasperated sigh Jason told his lackey where I was and as Axel slipped into the apartment Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why am I surrounded by morons?" He muttered as he walked back to the van and sat inside.

"Let's see now....which door was it?" Axel muttered as he wandered around and after walking back and forth for several minutes he finally saw the right door. "Okay I'll make this nice and quiet." He said as he slipped inside my apartment and after he closed the door behind him he accidently stumbled on my bag that I'd just dumped in the middle of the room.

Thankfully for him I just sighed in my sleep and turned over, completely unaware that he was heading my way. Of course Shock stirred awake and as he opened his eye he noticed that the door was slowly opening and he frowned, still half asleep.

"That's funny. I thought I closed the door." He mumbled and that's when someone walked in and he stared as Axel came face to face with him. "Who are you?" He asked and Axel blinked, not sure who or what he was looking at. After a few seconds Axel suddenly remembered why he was here and as he headed for me, lying still out cold he grinned and as Shock watched he crouched at my side. "Wait a second what are you...?" Shock asked shaking himself to wake up more and that's right when Axel struck, clamping a hand over my mouth.

That finally woke me and I tried to scream but I was still out of it and he grinned before he produced what looked like a taser. My eyes going wide I tried to bite him but he managed to avoid my teeth and as he pressed the taser against the side of my neck my back arched as I screamed in pain this time, the noise muffled by his hand. His grip relaxing I slipped off the bed and hit the carpet, my vision growing dark and the last thing I heard was the sounds of a struggle.

*******************************************************************

"Who would have thought that J-Shock, one of two Turbo users, is only a teenage girl? And to think Dredd has had so much trouble beating you." Someone said and as I groaned, my whole body throbbing, I heard a chuckle and as my eyes slowly opened I saw a familar face.

"Hey she's awake." Axel said as he and Naught watched me focus on them and when I groaned again, Naught grinned back at me as I fixed him with a death glare. Or what I thought I was doing.

"If that supposed to be intimadating you're sadly mistaken. Your Ultralink's scarier than that." Jason mocked and I sighed, closing my eyes for a brief moment wishing this was just a bad dream. "Oh this isn't a dream so stay awake." He told me gripping my chin for a moment and my eyes shot open, trying to move away and finding it impossible.

"Where.....am I?" I mumbled and he grinned at me before he released my chin, apparently enjoying my pain.

"You're in a empty storage room. I couldn't bring you to my office since Dredd would have found you." Jason explained and I growled at him, trying again to break free from what was holding me back. "Oh and before you get any ideas about eascaping your Ultralink friend's back at your apartment. So you can't switch modes."

"Jokes on you, Naught. Without Shock my powers will eventually overload and then say goodbye to your base. " I muttered as I gave him a weak smile, still woozy from whatever the big lug standing next to Jason had used on me.

"Maybe I should have brought that thing with me." Axel said and that's when Naught frowned at me, apparently forgetting that key point. "I'll go back and..." And that's when Jason held up his hand.

"N-Tek would have already rescued him by now." Jason said and I giggled, enjoying myself and he glared at me before he ordered Axel to leave us. Once his lackey left the storage room I watched as Jason paced, clearly frustrated that he'd slipped up by not telling Axel to kidnap Shock as well.

"Heh not a very good plan, Naught. An epic fail on your part though I suppose that Dredd needs to do everything for you." I giggled my head still aching and he stopped pacing, folding his arms against his chest before he walked over to me. "What are you going to beat me up again? Like you did when I was helpless?"

"Why aren't you afraid? Without your Ultralink, you'll explode." He asked, raising an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. Or least I tried to but it was next to impossible tied to a chair with chains wrapped around me. Not that I was feeling up to escaping with my head all funny.

"If I have to take you with me....so be it. You and Dredd have caused me and my friends nothing but pain ever since I first fought you." I told him and he stared down at me for a few seconds, not speaking and then he suddenly transformed into his Mecha mode and I growled. "Going to attack me when I'm hurt? Very brave of you." I almost spat at him and he glared.

"Do you know what its like working for a man like Dredd? Being in constant fear for your life?" He asked me and the strangeness of that statement shocked me into silence. "At least you have people that won't destroy you if you screw up."

"You're....afraid of him?" I whispered and just for a split second I saw the fear in his orange eyes. For the few seconds I almost felt sorry for him then I gritted my teeth. "Yeah right. You wouldn't have said that as the CEO of THI. Oh right you're not anymore are you?"

"Shut up!" He yelled as he grabbed me by the scruff of my Base Suit and I just laughed in his face. "You have no idea what I could do to you." He growled and I rolled my eyes, feeling like I was going to pass out from the constant throbbing of a massive migrane making its precence known.

"Maybe I don't but at least I don't go around hurting innocent people. Kidnapping them and forcing them to....do whatever you have planned for me. And what is it? Turn me into a Turbo battery for your master? If so, that's already been done and it didn't work." I muttered wishing desperately for Shock or anyone to rescue me as I felt the first stirrings of my Turbo energy as it began to overflow.

Just for a moment my eyes glowed green and I sighed, knowing my time was short. "Its starting. Soon I'll....go boom." I whispered and that's when the fear finally set in and I could fell hot tears running down my face.

"No I still need your help." Jason almost shouted and I let out a tired laugh as he let go off my collar. "I want to leave Dredd and you're the only one who can help me accomplish that." He told me and I gasped as the pain of my Turbo energy burned within me. "And you're going to help me."

"Why would.....I do that?" I groaned as I shuddered from the pain and that's when he reached down and snapped the chains in two. "Huh....?"

"I have Shock and I'll only hand him over if you agree to help." Jason explained as he walked over and reaching inside a discarded box he brought Shock out. And that's when I realized just how desperate Jason Naught really was.

"What do you want?" Shock growled, trying to act tough despite him being tangled in a chain similar to my own and as he stared, Jason freed him and he instantly rushed to me. "Jessie hang on, okay?" He muttered as he slammed into my chest and I gasped before I took a shaky breath.

"Thanks....Shock." I mumbled before I started to feel dizzy and as he detached from he stared as I slumped forward, letting out a groan before I passed out.

"That's just perfect. Now how can she help if she's out cold." Jason grumbled before he reached down and shook my shoulder, only for Shock to fly into his face. "Hey I'm trying to help! I need her to protect me from Dredd."

That made Shock stare before he blinked and glared at Jason who rolled his eyes at the Ultralink. " What are you talking about?" He asked as Jason changed back to his human form, adjusting his tie and smoothing down his jacket.

"I....kidnapped her to get her help. Look I don't have time tp explain why so just get me out of here. Right now." Jason said, unable to hide the hint of panic in his voice and Shock crossed his arms. "I brought you back with us so she wouldn't fry herself so you owe me." He hissed, glancing towards the door as if he expected Dredd to walk through it at any moment.

"Look we'll help you escape and the you're on your own. This way Dredd will think we kidnapped you and not the other way around." Shock said as he linked with me and when I stood Jason just stared at us. "She's still out cold but I can control her anyway. Let's rock, Flight Mode." Shock called out and after a quick change he picked Naught up.

Despite his usual calm demenor, except when Dredd was around, he gave a yelp of surprise before he glared at the Ultralink. "Just sit back and leave the driving to me." A few seconds later we shot out of the storage room and as we raced to the surface several Dredd Naughts attacked, apparently not knowing Jason's part in the fake 'kidnapping'

"Before you say anything I can't call them off, otherwise it'll look suspiious. You can beat them anyway." Jason said keeping his eyes on the path ahead of them. With a sigh Shock flew even faster and dodged every one of the robots' shots until Jason saw the entrance, or exit in this case, and told Shock to head straight for it.

Seconds later they emerged right near what looked like a large pool of water. Letting the villian down for a moment Shock stared at it.

"That's the way out?" Shock asked and Jason nodded before he changed to his Mech suit. "Okay how are you going to escape? We have Scuba Mode but....well can you swim?"

"Yes so move it, Ultralink!" Jason hissed before he leapt into the water and started swimming, leaving Shock to roll his eyes before he changed to Scuba Mode. Almost instantly he leapt into the water and as he followed Jason, he wondered just what the former CEO had planned. A few minutes later they broke the surface, only to almost instantly cringe as several Jump Jets aimed their guns at them. "Why are they here?" Jason muttered wanting to throw his arms up only to almost instantansily sink and he thought better of it.

"Its okay, he's not going to attack!" Shock called out as he leapt from the water and changed to Flight Mode in mid-air. "He's my prisoner." He added and Jason frowned at him, eyes wide before he dragged him from the water.

A short time later Jason stood before Commander Forge, back in his human form and now handcuffed. A bit miffed at his treatment he decided that anything was better than being brought before Dredd.

"Dredd will do whatever we want now that we have you." Jefferson said as he and Commander Forge stood in front of Jason. "Why did you kidnap J-Shock?" He asked looking over at me as I lay still very much out cold on a bench and after spending a few minutes examining me Kat stood.

"She's been struck by some sort of electrical device. There's a burn on her neck." Kat told them, gently lifting my hair and exposing a mark just below my hairline that looked angry and red.

"What did you do to her?" Forge roared, momentarily losing control and grabbing Jason around the neck. "You broke into her own apartment and attacked her." He growled calming a little as everyone stared at him.

"I only did it....could you loosen your grip?" Jason coughed and when Forge did he glared right back. "I did it so I would have a bargaining chip and besides Axel zapped her with the taser, not me. I needed her to help me escape from....Dredd."

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked as she walked over for a moment and after Forge set him down, Jason gritted his teeth.

"Dredd's getting more and more unstable and I....was worried that he'd take his anger out on me." Jason explained and as everyone stared at him, Jason coughed again. "Its the truth. I do want to stay intact and that's why I kidnapped...Jessie."

"He's telling the truth. I know because he brought me to Jessie and let me save her from overloading." Shock explained and that actually made Jason grin....right until Forge ordered his agents to throw Jason in the Stasis cells and he cringed.

Lying almost motionless on an empty bed in the Medical Bay, Shock watched as I began to groan and as my head moved from one side to another he flew over.

"Jessie? Can you hear me?" He asked, keeping his voice low and as my eyes slowly opened he grinned. "Thank goodness you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Hurts all over." I answered as I tried to sit up, only to cringe as the side of my neck began to throb. "Why does....my neck sting?" I asked giving up on sitting up when my head spun.

"Axel....Jason's lackey hit you with a taser and knocked you out. You've been out cold for most of the day." Shock answered as I lay there and that's when I remembered something.

"Jason....needed my help? Why?" I whispered and Shock told me something about Jason wanting my help against Dredd but I don't really remember what as I began to fall asleep. Once Shock trailed off, realizing I was fast asleep, he sighed and giving up he left me to rest.

　

 


	3. Chapter 3

As he flew into the corridor, Shock wondered what he should do now that I was resting. Then he had a brainwave and as he shot towards the Stasis Cells, Jason paced in his cell. Still shackled he muttered under his breath at the injustice of being reduced to being leverage.

 _Still at least I only have to face Forge and not Dredd_ , Jason thought to himself and that's when he heard someone speaking directly to him. Turning to face the front of his cell he was a little surprised to see Shock hovering there, watching him.

"What do you want?" He sneered at the Ultralink and that's when Shock moved closer to the cell, being careful to avoid the lasers keeping Jason inside the cell. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I came here to ask why you saved Jessie. Even though I'm not happy you used her to escape from Dredd, I think I understand why you did what you did." Shock told him and Jason stared for a moment before he actually sighed.

"I knew she wouldn't just help me if I asked so I needed her as...leverage." Jason explained and when Shock glared at him, he shook his head. "Look I'm telling the truth! I needed to get as far away from Dredd as I could."

"So you're afraid of him? Isn't he the reason you're...well you were CEO of THI?" Shock asked and Jason sat heavily on the seat wielded to the back wall.

"I know but now...look I want to break away from Dredd and do what I want. And that was impossible on my own, no matter how I looked at it." Jason said as he stared at the Ultralink, crossing his fingers that the alien would believe him.

"And you can't exactly walk away from Dredd. Unless you work for N-Tek anyway." Shock replied, surprised that he was starting to believe what Naught was telling him. "Hmph I'm not so sure about this. You haven't been truthful before and now I'm supposed to trust you?" Hearing that Jason stood suddenly and rushed forward, almost walking directly into the lasers keeping him inside.

"You have to trust me! If Dredd finds out that I wasn't really kidnapped..." Jason trailed off and tried to nervously adjust his tie, before he realized he couldn't with his hands shackled. "Look get Jessie to speak with me and let her make the choice."

"How do I know you can be trusted not to attack her again?" Shock asked, arms folded and after a long moment Jason spoke.

"I know her true identity and I haven't told Dredd. That's my leverage." Jason said, all fear and nerousness gone from his voice and Shock nodded before he left to find me. "I won't use it unless I have to." He whispered to himself as he sat back and waited.

By the time Shock made his way back to the Medical Bay I was already awake, rubbing at my eyes and trying to remember how I'd gotten back to N-Tek. The moment Shock appeared in the doorway I sighed, letting out a yawn before I sat up.

"Oh you're up. How do you feel?" Shock asked as he flew over and hovered in front of me, watching me closely.

"Like I stuck my finger in an electrical outlet." I muttered trying to rub the ache out of my neck and avoid the burn at the same. "Did you say something about Naught before? Sorry but I must have passed out or something because I really can't remember."

"That's okay. You needed to rest anyway after what happened. Now don't get angry or anything but Jason wanted to talk to you." Shock told me, bracing himself for me to get angry and to his complete surprise I let out a breath. "Jessie you alright? You don't have to face him if you don't want." But I shook my head carefully climbing down and for a moment I leant against the bed, taking a few short breaths before I started for the corridor. And as I walked outside Shock followed me and I turned to him having just realized I had no clue where the villian was hiding.

"He's in the Stasis Cells. I'll lead you there." Shock told me and as I followed I began to wonder why I had been dragged into this mess. Why couldn't he have asked Max Steel and not me, I thought as I gingerly rubbed the burn mark. When it began to sting I gritted my teeth against the pain and vowed to knock Naught on his ass the next time I had the chance.

Once we reached the Stasis Cells I strolled right on by Mega Elementor, ignoring his threats and focused instead on the youngish orange eyed guy in the fancy suit. As soon as he noticed me walkking towards his cell he climbed to his feet, pretending to fix the cuffs on his sleeves before he focused on me.

"Oh there you are. Took you long enough to get here." He muttered and I growled, forgetting my earlier promise to stay calm and not let him get to me.

"You burned me!" I growled at him and he chuckled at the uncontrolled anger on my face. Then his face paled a little when my eyes glowed briefly and he moved back a little, not looking so smug.

"Jessie just calm down." Shock said hovering beside me and I took a breath before giving him a slight nod. "You need our help so would you please stop making Jessie mad? Not a smart idea."

"Fine then I'll get straight to the point. I need your help in keeping Dredd away from me." Jason began and I almost burst out laughing right there and then. Instead I let out a giggle before I moved closer and grinned at him.

"Heh you need my help yet you kidnap me and almost cost me my life. Plus you threaten and hurt me and Shock. You really think I'd help you? After everything you and Dredd have put me through?" I told him, my eyes narrowing as he stared at me. Before I could turn away, wanting to walk back to my dorm and rest for a while as I began to feel light-headed again Jason's eyes went wide and he shot forward.

Seconds later he found out why metal and electricity don't mix well and he lit up briefly, letting out a yell before he struck the wall at the very back of the cell. To everyone's amazement I quickly asked if he was okay before my eyes went wide and as I stood there, Jason slowly climbed to his feet. After coughing he raised an eyebrow at me, impressing me a little that he could walk away from that, and voiced what I didn't want to admit myself.

"You do feel sorry for me, don't you? You want to help me." Jason said as I stared at him and when I shook my head he actually chuckled. "Look we both have something to gain from an alliance. I remove the threat of Dredd from myself and you..."

"I what?" I muttered as I crossed my arms and he grinned back at me, smoking rising from his suit. "What do I gain from all this?"

"Someone who knows Dredd and can help you bring him down, once and for all." Jason replied leaning closer to the cell and I sighed, finding myself wanting to trust him. And that scared me since he'd caused nothing but trouble for both us and N-Tek but I couldn't ignore the value of his help. "If you let me help you I'll keep your secret. Deal?" He asked and after the longest minute of my life I finally nodded, unable to shake on it since I didn't want to fry myself. "Good then first things first...let me out of here." He added as he held up his shackles almost as an afterthought. "Oh and unlock these."

"Excuse me but what are you two doing?" I heard a voice ask and I cringed, turning around. When I saw Forge and Kat standing in front of us I sighed, knowing I was in a lot of trouble right now. "You weren't thinking of letting Jason out, were you?"

"Would it help if I asked nicely?" Jason asked and getting a glare from Forge he blinked. "It was worth a shot." He added moving back to his seat and sitting down, pretending he wasn't there.

"What were you two thinking?! Letting out a criminal!" Forge yelled as I stood beside Shock and I winced, more due to the volume of his voice and not his anger. "Explain yourselves right now." Now standing in Forge's office I took several breaths, trying to get my thoughts together before I spoke.

"Before you get mad...well madder I was the one responsible. Look Jason knows my secret identity and in exchange for not telling anyone he promised to tell us everything he knows about Dredd." I told him as I stared down at the floor, trying to keep myself awake as my head throbbed. "I'm...sorry." I mumbled and Forge sighed seeing just how weak I looked.

"He can't be trusted. He worked for Dredd up until a few hours ago and who knows how much information Dredd knows just from you alone." Kat said as she walked over to me, checking my injury and I flinched as she pressed an icepack against my neck. "Sorry."

"I know that but something tells me that he's telling the truth...for once. It sounds strange, me actually wanting to trust him but he gave Shock back to me when I was about to overload." I replied my voice raising and Forge frowned, not sure what to say. "Please can we just give him a chance?" I asked holding a hand against my forehead.

"We have a good reason not to believe him." Forge started to say before I leant against the wall, closing my eyes for a few seconds. "Go and rest for a while before you collapse." He suggested and I shook my head at him, annoyed that he'd think I was affected by my injury.

"I'm not saying this because my head's all over the place. If he wanted to he could have told Dredd and that would have been the end of my secret. Can we just give him a chance and see what happens? I'll take full responsibility if anything goes wrong. And I'll be the first to kick him out on his rear." I explained and as I watched Forge and Kat exchanged a look of concern at my current state, Finally Forge gave me the answer I had been hoping to receive and I managed a tired grin.

"We'll give him one chance but on the condition that you and Shock keep your eyes on him. If he slips up once then..." Forge told me and I nodded, immediately wishing I hadn't when it caused my head to spin. Thankfully I didn't faint but I did need to be helped back to the Medical Bay by Kat. Once I was out of earshot Forge sighed. "I just hope you and Jessie are right."

"Yeah I hope so do, Commander." Shock answered before he went after me.


	4. Chapter 4

"I still can't believe that Jason's helping us. How did you convince Forge?" Steel asked as he hovered near Max.

"Trust me it was the most difficult thing I've ever done. And that includes defeating Makino and fighting Mega Elementor." I replied as I rubbed the still healing burn on my neck. Even after spending a few hours resting I ended up being called to the Com Room, only to find that Forge had unlocked Jason's shackles.

Now standing behind him I was still unable to believe I had agreed to this but there was no going back from our agreement. Despite everyone thinking he'd bolt as soon as he could, Jason proved them wrong and I was now looking on as he typed something into the computer.

"Right now Dredd's probably looking for me and wondering just how you managed to kidnap me." Jason said tilting his head slightly and giving me a slight grin before he returned to the keyboard. "Anyway he's still in his base though I'm sure he'll leave soon enough." He added and after waiting for a few minutes, and nothing much happening, Max grinned.

"I hate to tell you this but he's not really doing anything. Probably doesn't notice you're even gone." Steel said and Jason narrowed his eyes at the screen, looking pretty ticked off and I fought the urge to giggle at the face he pulled.

 _It was actually kind of cute_ , I thought to myself, then I blushed furiously and shook my head wondering just where that train of thought had come from. _I probably need to get out more,_ I thought hoping that no one saw my red cheeks.

Thankfully no one did and I could go back to the task at hand; luring out Dredd and taking him down. Of course that would involve him actually leaving his underwater base and after a few more minutes of being patient I sighed, making everyone stare at me.

"Look I'm sorry but this isn't working. Maybe we should take a break." I suggested as I crossed my arms, bored out of my mind and Max agreed to it. But as I watched on Jason narrowed his eyes and I rolled mine, knowing what was coming.

"You wanted my help finding Dredd and that's what I'm doing. And now you want to give up? Pretty pathetic." Jason said and I glared at him, seriously regretting ever deciding to help him.

"You kidnapped me and forced me to help you. Besides I was the one who convinced Forge to let you out or did you prefer spending the next fifty years stuck in that cell?" I asked my eyes glowing a little and he cringed, making me grin before the excess Turbo energy vanished. "Man you are so easy to scare, chicken Naught." I giggled and he snorted, crossing his arms against his chest and turning his head slightly as Shock laughed.

"How does anyone put up with you and not pull their hair out? You would make even Dredd nuts....if he wasn't already." Jason shot back and I burst out laughing, actually enjoying our little argument. "Fine we'll take a break and since you've been ordered to watch me you lead the way." Letting out the breath I'd been holding in I walked in front of him and as Shock watched on he saw a tiny smile emerge on Jason's lips as he stared at my back.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Shock growled at the villian before he placed himself between me and Jason, and as we walked towards the caferteria I didn't notice them having a staring contest. Once I walked through the doorway I stopped so suddenly that Shock slammed into my back and unable to stop in time Jason smacked into Shock, sending all three of us to the floor.

"Oww!" I groaned as I lay on my stomach and hearing another groan close to my head I shifted slightly, only to find a set of orange eyes staring at me. Having fallen on top of me, Jason lay there a little winded before he struggled to sit up. As he did we suddenly locked eyes and if it wasn't for a N-Tek agent nearby asking if we were alright I would probably still be staring at Naught.

Climbing to my feet I offered Jason my hand but he just brushed my hand away and climbed up, adjusting his tie and dusting himself off. Though I noticed he was avoiding my eyes as he asked me where we were going to sit.

Lunch became a somewhat uncomfortable experience due to the stares we received from numerous N-Tek agents, who seemed to find the fact that one of their best agents was sitting down to lunch with a well-known villain pretty funny. Either that or the fact Jason had fallen on top off me only a short time ago. Apparently people still find that hilarious.

"Why did you join N-Tek anyway?" Jason asked me and I looked up from my soda, raising at eyebrow at him. "You could use those powers to rule the world and yet..."

"No offense but I'm not the world dominating type. Besides its actually pretty fun being a superhero, saving people and kicking villian butt." I replied and he snorted at that. "And what's so funny?"

"If I had your powers I'd rule the world." Jason told me and I laughed at that, remembering all the times Max and I had wiped the floor with his sorry hide. "Huh you're just jealous."

"Of what exactly?" I asked, grinning at him as I took a sip of my drink, waiting for his answer.

"My genius." Jason said with what I assumed was a sneer on his face and I nearly choked on my drink, having to have Shock whack me on the back. "Oh why do I even bother? My genius has always been unappreciated." He grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Okay if you're going to sulk I'm sorry. Look I like helping people and besides N-Tek rescued me before I even had these powers." I replied and he leant forward, looking at me curiously and I grinned. "At one point I was just an average teenage girl, getting attacked by Ultimate Elementor. Then N-Tek saved me and that's how I wound up here. After that my powers emerged and before they overloaded I met Shock and we linked. Now we're best friends....most of the time."

"That's actually sort of interesting." Jason admitted as he sat there and after a few seconds of silence he gave me a slight grin. "Though I've always been a genius." He added and I rolled my eyes, finishing my drink in the silence that followed.

"Look for the time being can we try being civil to each other? Otherwise I might tell Forge that you're being difficult and then you'd go right back into that Stasis Cell." I retorted setting down the empty soda can and folding my arms.

"No wonder Forge has grey hair." Jason muttered just loud enough for me to hear and I grinned at him, enjoying the power I had over him. Also a full minute later he decided to ask me something and that threw me for a few minutes. "You and Max both have the same powers, right?" He asked and when I nodded he grinned. "Then why is he a much better fightter than you?"

Before his eyes I rose from my chair and without answering I spun around and walked away, ignoring Shock as he tried to call me back. Annoyed at Jason, Shock glared at the villian as he stared at me then the Ultralink.

"Oh that's just great. Are you purposely trying to annoy her?" Shock growled as Jason rose from his chair, unhurriedly straightening his jacket and tie.

"Hmph I was only joking. Some women can't take a joke." Jason commented before he started to follow me, taking his time and by the time they both caught up I was seeing red. "Jessie, will you wait up?" He asked as Shock shot over to me and I slowed down, arms still crossed against my chest.

"What is your problem?!" I yelled, not caring if anyone heard me. "Yeah I can't fight as well as Max but at least I can fight, unlike you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jason shot back, arms folded and as we glared at each other Shock finally had had enough. He shot forward and now hovering between us he crossed his arms this time.

"Guys we need to work together or we'll never capture Dredd. Or did you two forget that?" Shock said as he looked from me to Naught and back. As I stood there I realized that he was right and I was acting like a child.

"Sorry..."I muttered, my arms against my sides and as they watched I turned around. "I'll be in the training room if anyone needs me." Ignoring the fact I'd promised Forge I wouldn't take my eyes off of Naught I wandered away, looking down at the floor as I did.

"Okay why is she acting like that?" Jason asked as Shock watched me walk away, head down. "All I said was...."

"You pretty much said that she's useless and Jessie's worked for months training herself to be the best fighter she can be. Maybe she's not as good as Max Steel but she hasn't had the training or time to learn like him. Most of her skills were self taught so lay off her." Shock growled, glaring at the villian with his one green eye.

"Whatever." Jason muttered clearly not caring and that's when Forge walked into the hallway, wondering what all the shouting was about. The moment he saw Naught without me he frowned and Jason actually cringed, knowing what he was in for.

"Why isn't Jessie keeping an eye on you, Naught?" He asked, his voice low as he stared at Dredd's former lackey.

"He's here because he upset Jessie and she walked off. I'll watch him, okay?" Shock answered and Forge ran a hand through his hair. "Not okay, huh?"

"No it's not. She practically begged me to trust him and I told her only if she watched him. But now she's gone back on her word." Forge answered and that surprised Jason, who blinked at Forge.

"Wait she chose to help me?" Jason asked and when Forge gave him a slight nod he rubbed his chin for a moment before he headed in the direction I'd left.

"Now where is he going?" Forge asked his eyebrows raised and Shock shrugged before he shot after Jason, leaving his commander looking pretty ticked off. "I give one simple order and no one listens." He grumbled under his breath before he walked in the direction of his office, wondering why he even bothered.

When Shock and Jason found me I was using the simulators to burn off some steam, otherwise I would probably have picked up and thrown Jason through a wall. Or walls, depending on how I was currently feeling. Focused on fighting Dredd, who right now kept sending his Turbo energy my way forcing me to dodge or get slammed into the pavement, I didn't notice two sets of eyes watching my every move.

"She's actually pretty good." Jason said as I dodged a blast of energy thrown my way and sent another back at Dredd. "Maybe she isn't as pitiful as I thought."

"Did you have to use that word?" Shock asked, taking his eyes off me for a few seconds and staring at Jason. "Jessie's an amazing fighter. I mean she took down Makino the first time he appeared on Earth."

"Huh I thought Max Steel did that." Jason said as he watched me shoot towards Dredd in Base Mode, forgetting in my anger that I couldn't switch modes.

"Let's rock, Flight Mode....oh boy." I muttered before Dredd laughed and seconds later I hit the ground. At that point the simulation ended and as I lay on the floor of the training room I let out a pain-filled groan. Instantly Shock was at my side and as Jason watched the Ultralink offered me his arm. "That....hurt." I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"That was impressive." Jason said and I looked up to find him watching me from a distance. Then he coughed like it wasn't all that great. "Though if you think it's that easy to beat Dredd, you're wrong." He added and I managed a grin, grateful for the complement.

To my horror I felt my cheeks growing hot and I turned my head, concerned as to why this was happening to me for the second time in the space of a few hours.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I've checked you over from head to toe and....there's nothing wrong with you." Kat told me as she straightened and I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "How long ago did you feel funny?"

"The last time was maybe an hour ago. And before that when Jason was waiting for Dredd to start searching for him. Of course he didn't and the face he pulled." I trailed off then, letting out a giggle as I remembered the funny way he chewed his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the computer screen.

"Okay well you don't seem to be sick or anything. I wonder if there's anything you're not telling me." Kat said crossing her arms and after my giggles trailed off I came to a sudden and shockig conclusion. Which caused me to suddenly rear back and with a high pitched scream tumbled off the bed and end up in a very undignified heap on the cold floor.

Trying hard not to laugh Kat knelt and tried to help me up but I managed to untangle myself and climb to my feet, mumbling something under my breath as I did. "I didn't quite catch that." She said and I groaned, closing my eyes for a few seconds.

"I don't have a crush on Jason Naught....do I? Please tell me I don't actually.....maybe like him?" I asked and Kat just grinned at me. "Oh that's just perfect. Out of all the guys I could have a crush on it had to be....him." I complained as I dusted myself off.

"At least he's human.....I think. Maybe not but he's easy on the eye." Kat said trying in vain to offer me a positive on this and I nodded, wondering just where to go from here. Thankfully Kat could help me in the regard though I knew my face now resembled a tomato as I listened to her advice. "Try flirting with him a little and see how he responds. If he flirts back then great and if not....well at least you tried." She offered and I tilted my head to one side, feeling incredibly dumb for even asking.

I was kind of hoping I wouldn't see him for a few minutes which would give my face enough time to return to its usual pale pink color. Sadly I didn't have that chance because as I walked through the doorway, intending to return to the training room, I almost immediately collided with Jason and Shock.

"Uh....sorry about that." I stammered as I tried to avoid looking directly at Jason's face and he shrugged, adjusting his tie like always. That actually made me grin as I noticed that he did that pretty often. "I'm a little clumsy today." I added and he shook his head a slight smirk on his face.

"No more than usual. So why did you leave before?" Jason asked, his arms resting at his sides and when I blinked at him, he stared right on back. "Never mind."

"Maybe its because of that taser that I'm a little off-balance right now." I replied and he narrowed his eyes at me, letting out a breath before he answered me.

"I already apologized for that. Hold a grudge why don't you." He muttered and I narrowed my eyes as he turned his head, looking towards the way he'd come and not me.

"Excuse me? You set your crony on me and anyway you never apologized to me. Besides my neck still hurts." I shot back and sensing an argument Shock intervended.

"Not this again. Why can't you two work together?" Shock asked as both Jason and I continued to glare at each other.

"Because he's a pompous jerk." I growled, crossing my arms and he froze for a moment, surprised by my insult.

"And you're a super powered moron." Jason shot back, his eyes almost glowing as he glared back at me. Now looking directly at his face I kept thinking just how annoying he could be.

 _Not much older than me and he thinks the world revolves around him,_ I thought as I continued to focus on his face and that's when I noticed his weird orange eyes _. Hmph at least mine are normal unlike his,_ I thought as my lip curled slightly and as Jason smirked at me I copied him.

 _Who does this girl think she is,_ Jason thought at the exact same time as he watched me grinning at him. _Without those Turbo powers she'd just be a helpless girl, he grinned as I mirrored him._

And that's when I started to focus a little too much on his face and as I stared at his eyes something just clicked and at the same time he looked directly into mine.

 _I suppose his eyes aren't all that bad,_ I thought as I noticed him staring back _. Pretty unusual but also kind of....pretty._

 _Her eyes are pretty nice....if you like that shade of brown,_ he thought as he uncrossed his arms and just for a few seconds we just stared at each other.

It wasn't really an awkward silence, frankly I don't know what you'd call it, but eventually Shock noticed and he made an odd coughing noise. Instantly it jarred us out of our thoughts and I felt my cheeks grow hot as I blushed, though I noticed Jason turned his head slightly as he coughed. But I was too fast and I caught the slight blush that spread across both his cheeks.

"What time is it, Shock?" I asked as I attempted to focus my attention on my friend and not Jason, who was looking towards the far wall as if it was the most interesting thing at N-Tek.

"About 6pm. But you do have a watch so why didn't you check it instead?" Shock asked as he looked from me to Jason and I shrugged at him. "Should we be heading back home?"

"What a second what about Naught? There's no room at our apartment." I said and Jason turned back, clearly confused. "Maybe we should just stay here tonight." I suggested.

"What about the spare room? He could stay there." Shock told me and I narrowed my eyes suddenly at him, silently begging him to be quiet.

"Well I suppose I could stay there. Not exactly a five star hotel but I'll do for. For now anyway." Jason sighed and I suddenly growled at Shock then him, making them both blink at me.

"You're not staying in my mo....the spare room." I told them both and not waiting for a answer I stormed off, heading for my dorm room and trying to hide the tears welling in my eyes. As I disappeared around the corner Jason turned to Shock, wondering just why I'd become so angry and Shock sighed.

"I messed up bad. I forget that that room....used to belong to her mom." Shock muttered and Jason narrowed his eyes.

"I am not staying in a lady's room." Jason replied and Shock narrowed his one green eye, silencing the villan. For about a minute. "What is her problem?" He asked the Ultralink and once Shock gave him a shortened version his eyebrows shot up. "Wait so she's an orphan?"

"Duh. You lost both her parents before her powers emerged and that room....look I forgot who it used to belong to. Maybe I should go and tell her how sorry I am....before she gets upset." Shock muttered and Jason suddenly shook his head. "Huh? Why?"

"I need her help to capture Dredd so I should try. It couldn't hurt." Jason added as Shock crossed his arms as if he was considering the idea. When Jason received a nod he returned it before he went searching for me, forgetting he knew next to nothing about the layout of N-tek and pretty soon he was hopelessly lost.

But he refused to ask for help and spent the next hour looking around for me until he came across a set of doors set way into the back of one side of the building and that made him grin.

"Finally. Now I just need to find her." He muttered as his lips curled slightly and as he went from one door to the next, he called out. Getting no answer from one door he tried the next and as he made his way to the end of the hallway he finally came across the final door. "Jessie?" He called out and after a pause he heard a voice answer back.

"What do you want, Naught?" I yelled back and he rolled his eyes, hearing the anger in my voice.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Since I was busy getting ready for bed I left Shock in charge of getting my mom's room ready for Jason to stay in. I was still upset thinking about my mom and I didn't worry too much about a guy living in my apartment. I even forgot to mention this to Commander Forge, who I knew would have been furious to know I had let Jason into the apartment without asking him first.

Not that I cared right now as I entered the bathroom and closed the door, wanting to take a long hot shower and ignore the sounds of a very angry Jason as he complained to Shock.

"Again why do I need to stay here? I could have just stayed back at N-Tek." Jason asked as he sat heavily on the couch, and the Ultralink rolled his eye.

"Jessie wanted to stay here tonight. Maybe tomorrow I can talk to her and change her mind so just for tonight can you let it go?" Shock sighed and Jason narrowed his eyes, looking like he wanted to argue. Which he of course did or he wouldn't have been Jason.

"But it's a woman's room and if you haven't already noticed I'm a man." He retorted and Shock rolled his eye again, annoying the villan. "Okay why are you rolling your eyes at me now?"

"Jessie's upset about her mom and all you can do is complain." Shock answered glancing towards the bathroom door and after a long pause Jason seemed to get it.

"Look that's not my problem." Jason said as he looked in the same direction. Well so much for understanding, Shock thought as he glared at the villian. When I emerged from the bathroom, towel-drying my hair and seeing both guys watching me I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Can't a girl take a shower without being stared at?" I grumbled and not giving them a chance to answer back I stormed towards my room, dropping the towel as I reached the door. Without bothering to pick it up I opened the door and walked inside, almost slamming the door behind me.

"Is she always this....uptight?" Jason asked as he raised both eyebrows at Shock then the door and Shock let out a chuckle.

"Usually Jessie's a lot of fun. Lately though... I dunno maybe she's just tired." Shock answered as he flew towards my room, only to pause as Jason followed him and he turned around. "Excuse me but where do you think you're going?" He asked and Jason gave him a slight grin.

"I thought maybe I could do something to cheer her up." Jason answered and getting a blank stare he frowned. "Okay why are you staring at me?" He asked getting more frustrated by the second at Shock and this whole situation.

"My problem is she's a lady," Shock began and Jason snorted at that, " and you're a man....look do I have to explain everything?" He sighed and Jason suddenly blushed.

"You think that I would....with her?! Are you out of your mind? All I was going to do was..." Jason shouted at Shock who was just getting ready to tell the villan off when they both heard a slight noise, coming from my bedroom. "What was that?" Jason asked forgetting all about Shock and as he listened closely he heard a sob.

"Oh great. Now she's really upset. Nice going Naught." Shock growled before he shot towards my room and slowly opened the door, finding me lying on the edge of the bed and when I raised my head he sighed. "Hey its okay." He whispered but I violently shook my head, eyes red and as tears slowly streaked down my cheeks I coughed.

"It's never going to be okay! I helped him and this is how he treats me! How can he be so cruel?" I sobbed, slumping to my side and burying my face in the blanket. Shock hovered beside me as I sobbed and just as he was about to speak we both heard Jason, now standing just inside the doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I suddenly sat up, rubbing quickly at my eyes and then I glared. "I'll take that as a no?" He added staring at me as I stared back and just for a moment my eyes glowed, causing him to quickly step back. "Well I tried." He muttered more to himself before he decided that he was better off going to bed. Maybe she'll have cooled off in the morning, he sighed as he headed to my mom's old room.

But as the morning came and Jason wandered into the kitchen, fighting back a yawn, he noticed just how quiet the apartment was. "Huh that is one lazy girl if she's still asleep." He muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and just as he reached my doorway he hesitated. Then he shook his head and as he slowly reached for the doorknob he heard voices.

"Jessie, you can't stay here. You have school tomorrow and there's that Spanish exam you haven't really studied for." Shock said as I lay beneath the covers, my eyes shut tight. "I know you're not asleep." He added as he flew down and tugged at the blanket with his arm.

"I'm staying here." Came my somewhat muffled reply and he rolled his eye, not giving up on budging me from my bed. "No one can pick on me here." Focused on getting me to move from my bed Shock didn't hear the door open but when I heard footsteps I uncovered my head, finding Jason standing in the doorway.

"Is there a problem? If not, back to N-tek we go." Jason asked, unusually cheerful and I sighed as I sat up. "Unless you want to stay here and I'll head back?" He added a slight smirk on his face and my eyes narrowed as I climbed to my feet.

"There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight, Naught." I growled as I moved past him and entered the bathroom, shutting the door in his face as he watched on.

"She's still mad?" Jason asked as Shock flew over and hovered near the door, giving Jason an eyeroll. "Hmph I think maybe I should have made the offer with Max instead." He grumbled as he wandered into the livingroom and sat heavily on the couch, folding his arms.

"You do realize Max would have blasted you before you could ask?" Shock said, closing the bedroom door and flying over to hover above the kitchen table. "Jessie's a lot more..."He trailed off searching for the right word and Jason grinned.

"Gullible?" Jason finished for him and Shock froze as Jason stared at him. Then he started to laugh and Shock blinked, feeling very confused. "Hah you are so dense."

"What are you talking about?" Shock demanded and not giving Jason even a second to answer he blasted him with a shot of Turbo energy. With a very unmanly yelp Jason ended up on the floor and as he growled, Shock readied another blast.

"I was joking!" Jason yelled before he suddenly changed to his Mech mode and as they squared off, ready to fight I walked into the room.

"What do you two think you're doing?" I yelled at them and they both turned around to see me standing there, my face slightly red from my outburst and as I glared at the pair of them I heard Jason cough. In seconds he changed back, readjusting his tie and as I watched Shock flew over to me. "I leave you two alone for five minutes and you start World War 3."

"It was his fault." They both shouted, pointing to each other and I shook my head, not wanting to get involved.

"Let's get back to N-Tek...before you two wreck my apartment." I muttered and Shock linked with me, almost knocking Jason off his feet with the Turbo energy blast. Now in my street clothes I walked along with Jason trailing just behind me and as I concentrated on getting us there in one piece I didn't notice him staring at my back.

 _I still can't believe I asked for her help_ , he thought as he followed me. _I should be the one giving orders and yet I follow her like a dog_ , he thought as his eyes narrowed at my back. When I stopped at a crosswalk he slowed down too, not letting me see just how irritated he was at being bossed around.

"First I had to take orders from Dredd and now her." He muttered and I glanced back at him to see a slight pout on his lips and I sighed, only then realizing just how difficult I'd been.

"Sorry I haven't been very...nice I suppose to you lately. I haven't been sleeping well and I took it out on you." I told him and he looked up at me, suddenly locking eyes and I gave him a slight grin.

"Took you long enough." He replied and I rolled my eyes, wondering why I even bothered. We walked the rest of the way in silence and when we arrived at the warehouse I almost gave a sigh of relief, glad to be back. Even Shock seemed a little happier though I suppose it was because he could fly around as much as he wanted.

Sadly for us just as we walked into the corridor I heard Berto call out and as I waved at the young scientist I took one look at the expression on his face and I let out a breath, instantly knowing I was in big trouble.

 


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't meant to insult Jason, even if he could be a real jerk sometimes, though right now I was more worried about getting into trouble with Commander Forge so I didn't even notice him narrowing his eyes at my back.

 _How dare she say that to me,_ Jason seethed as he glared at me, _maybe we're not exactly allies yet but to say that we weren't even friends....wait why do I even care if she doesn't like me?_

For the next few minutes as he followed me, Jason wondered just why my opinion of him bothered him so much. _We had never been friends seeing as every time we laid eyes on each other we fought so why should he care what I thought?_

It wasn't until he almost walked into me and I turned around, my eyebrows raised at him that I noticed for the very briefest of moments an almost kicked puppy expression on his face. Then the look vanished, replaced by a sneer and a slight narrowing of his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He growled before he strolled past me, leaving me staring at him as he entered the doorway, leaving me behind. "Well are you coming or what?" He called out and I shook my head, hurrying into the room to find Commander Forge already waiting beside the computer.

"Before you get mad I know I should have asked permission before I let Jason stay at our apartment but I was upset and I didn't think...." I started to babble before Commander Forge held his hand up, instantly silencing me and making Jason grin at me.

"I'm not interested in your excuses, you brought a criminal to your apartment without even once consulting me." Forge growled as he stared at me and I hung my head, knowing he was right to be angry with me. To my right Jason smirked at me, apparently enjoying watching me getting told off.

Then Forge turned his head and Jason's smile vanished as the head of N-Tek focused his attention on the criminal. "You aren't getting out of this, Naught."

"What? But I didn't even...." Jason started before Forge narrowed his eyes at my supposed ally and explained to him, in his own calm way, that if Jason made even a single misstep it would be start back into the Stasis Cells. Gritting his teeth to prevent saying something he knew he'd regret, Jason nodded slightly instead.

Once Forge dismissed us I walked outside and as Jason followed I glanced up at him for a moment, not sure what he was thinking. Hovering beside me Shock spoke, using our link so he could only be heard by me and once I realized he wanted me to apologize to Jason I blinked at him.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" I asked and Shock crossed his arms at me, narrowing his green eye and I finally sighed. "Well I suppose he is helping us so I guess I could be a little nicer."

Of course as I went to turn slightly, Jason almost bumped into me only to stop himself just in time and give me a glare. Letting out a breath as I gathered my thoughts I wondered just what I could say to Jason to make up for being so mean to him.

"Look I didn't mean to say....what I said before. I know we're not really enemies anymore but being allies is all so new to me and I just...reacted. If I hurt your feelings I'm sorry." I said as Jason stared at me, his orange eyes staring into mine and for the longest time I found myself wanting to tell him that I might (or might not I hadn't really decided) have a slight crush on him. Then he spoke and I frowned at him, my hopes dashed as he narrowed his eyes.

"You think you're better than me, don't you? Just because you have Turbo powers that suddenly makes you a big shot." Jason replied as he moved closer, standing almost a foot above me and as I listened I realized that I did think I was a better person. "I asked for your help and even when you're supposed to be on my side you act like I'm nothing." Shaking his head at me Jason spun around and started to walk away, only to have his path suddenly blocked by me.

"What are you doing?" He asked one eyebrow raised and I opened my mouth, searching my mind as I tried to come up with a possible excuse to stop him from walking away. Then, just as I finally came up with a reason, Max and Steel came rushing towards us, in a hurry for one reason or another.

The moment they saw us Max tried to stop himself in time. Unfortunately as he skidded to a halt he slammed into me and I fell forward, knocking Jason down at the same time. This wouldn't have been so bad had my mouth not still been open at the time and as I fell I accidently kissed Jason directly on the lips, shocking both of us. Lying on his back Jason stared up at me in shock as I lay on his chest, my eyes completely wide before I managed to sit up.

"I didn't mean....uh....oh man." I mumbled as I stumbled to my feet hurrying towards my dorm, my face as bright as a tomato right now. Even Shock seemed at a lost to explain what had just happened though once he shook himself he rushed after me, confused as to why I had kissed my enemy.

"Okay what just happened?" Steel asked as Max looked from me, almost out of sight before he stared at Jason who was now climbing to his feet. After adjusting his tie and smoothing out his jacket he walked away, no clear destination in mind as he tried to figure out just why I'd kissed him. "That was really....weird." The Ultralink said as his friend tried, and failed, to keep the grin off of his face.

"I can't believe that Jessie kissed Naught. So that means she likes him?" Max laughed and Steel rolled his eye at him, having no idea what was really going on.

Meanwhile now inside my dorm and with Shock hovering overhead I lay back, covering my face with my hands to hide my red cheeks.

"What have I done?" I groaned as I lay on my back and Shock suddenly chuckled, making me uncover my face and glare at him. "Really not helping Shock." I complained and he shrugged his arms before he flew close to my face.

"So you kissed him. It's not the end of the world, Jess" Shock answered and I rolled onto my side, wondering just how I was going to face my ally ever again. "Didn't you already mention that you like him more than a friend?" He asked and I groaned again, staring at Shock with a frown on my face.

"Maybe I kinda....do like him but I wanted to take things slow, find out if he liked me the same way before I took things any further. But now...." I trailed off with a sigh as I remembered the shocked look on his face and the way his orange eyes stared into mine. "Well....I suppose it wasn't all that bad." I muttered as I thought about the slight blush that spread across his cheeks and the way he almost smiled before he caught himself. "He is....sort of cute."

"If you think annoying and stuck up's cute." Shock muttered and I giggled, feeling less embarrassed about our 'accidental' kiss as I lay on my back. "Well should we get back out there or do you want to continue fawning over Jason?" He asked and I rolled my eyes before I sat up.

"Fine I'll go." I sighed but as I climbed off the bed and walked towards my door I found myself hesitating and Shock crossed his arms, a slight grin on his face. "Okay I'll admit I'm a little nervous about facing Jason again." I admitted and Shock flew over, setting his arm down on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Jess. Maybe he's forgotten all about it." Shock told me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well maybe not forgotten but...." He trailed off when I sighed before I gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it. Opening the door slightly and finding the corridor deserted I grinned and after Shock flew outside I followed, closing the door and turning around.

Only to collide with Jason who stared at me, a very confused expression on his face as I stared back once again feeling my cheeks grow hot.

For the longest time Jason just stared at me, not even blinking as he watched me and then he coughed and asked me something I didn't quite catch. Not even getting annoyed at me, which was a shock by itself, he sighed instead and repeated himself.

"That kiss before. Was it accidental or do you actually....like me?" Jason asked and my eyes went wide, not sure if I could answer that while looking at his face. When I didn't respond right away he frowned slightly, not anger on his face more like disappointment. "Never mind forget I even asked." He went to turn slightly only for my hand to shoot out and he turned back to find me clutching his arm, my face bright red right then.

"I do like you. I just wasn't sure how to tell you and I...." I stammered as I stood there, trying to stare anywhere but his face. "So....what do you think?" I asked, afraid that he would laugh at my face and getting no response, not even an eyebrow raise I sighed. I was expecting Jason to laugh at me, maybe even sneer at my confession.

I wasn't expecting him to grip my arm, pulling me closer against his chest and as he cupped my chin my eyes went wide as he leant forward.

A split second later his lips brushed against mine, hesitant at first before he kissed me a little harder not sure if he should keep going. Then I answered for him when my other arm reached up, gripping the back of his jacket as I kissed him back just as fiercly, ignoring the wide-eyed stare from Shock.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Pressed against the room to my dorm and with one arm wrapped tightly around his waist, I found myself kissing Jason. I knew in my mind that I shouldn't have been kissing him, that I wasn't even sure he could be trusted but right now I just didn't care. His now open-mouthed kiss felt so good and so right that I wrapped my other arm around his waist, kissing him back even harder and I thought I heard a chuckle, which would have been impossible since both our mouths were occupied.

"Jessie?" Shock muttered unable to believe what he was seeing and after a few more seconds of staring at us he had finally seen enough. A split second later he flew in in fornt of us and Jason instantly let go of me, eyes going wide for a moment before he realized just who had broken us up.

"Really, Shock?" I muttered frowning at my best friend who crossed his arms, taking a moment to glare at Jason who just adjusted his tie completely ignoring the Ultralink.

"Yes really. What do you think you're doing?" Shock asked as he hovered next to me and I gave Jason a slight grin which he returned. "Not the kissing, I meant why." He added as I stood there and after a few seconds I sighed.

"I wanted to. Anyway I don't see why that's an issue." I replied as Jason let out a laugh, clearly enjoying himself. Then Max and Steel had to spoil it by asking us the exact same question. Thankfully Jason decided to answer instead and at the same time I felt his hand gently take mine, giving it a light squeeze.

"Jessie likes me and that's good enough for me." Jason answered and that's right when we heard a cough.

Both turning at the same time I frowned slightly when I saw Forge with his eyes narrowed at us and I sighed, knowing we were in trouble. What I didn't realize was just how much trouble after Forge suggested that we move this conversation to the Com Room and no sooner had Jason and I stepped through the doorway that Forge gave us a furious glare. Apparently this conversation warranted Jefferson, Berto and Kat to be in attendence, why I still don't know.

"What are you two thinking?!" He roared and I heard Jason swallow, looking pretty uneasy and I frowned at Forge. "He's the enemy!"

"Enough!" I yelled back shocking everyone into a stunned silence. "Maybe to everyone else he's the enemy but not to me. Besides we got to know each other and...." I didn't get to finish when Forge glared at me and I cringed, realizing I was the one in deep trouble right now.

"There are rules here at N-Tek for a reason but you seem to think that you can do whatever you want." Forge growled and I stepped forward, angry at the commander for telling me what I could and couldn't do. "Before you get mad, Jessie I'm only doing this for your own good." He sighed and I shook my head, knowing that he wasn't being truthful.

"Yeah right. You just want to control me. I may have Turbo powers but that's only because of my father. And my life is my own in case that surprises you. If I want to date Jason I will and you can't stop me." I shot back, my cheeks growing hot as both Kat and Jefferson stared at me though I noticed the former giving me a grin and a wink.

"You're dismissed for now. But I'm not finished with the pair of you." Forge told us and as quickly as possible Jason tugged me towards the doorway and as I followed I didn't see Forge rubbing the bridge of his nose. Once outside the Com Room I let out the breath I'd been holding, worried that Jason would end up being sent back to the Stasis Cells.

For the first time since I'd known him, Jason didn't know what to say and as I stared up at him he slowly blinked.

 _I can't believe that Jessie stood up for me and after everything I've put her through_ , Jason thought as he stared at the far wall. _I mean Master Dredd put her through since I wasn't in charge but still....wait did she say she wanted to date me?_

Sadly one of my Turbo powers wasn't the ability to read thoughts so I had to contend with staring at Jason, my new ally and maybe boyfriend until he decided to tell me what was on his mind. I waited and waited....for about a minute and when I cleared my throat he finally looked down at me.

"Sorry I'm just a little impatient. What's on your mind?" I asked and he chuckled as a slight smile crept onto his lips, making me smile back. Truth be told he had quite a nice smile, when he had an idea about how to beat us up. "You don't really have to tell me." I added trying not to sound too pushy and hoping he wouldn't have second thoughts about spending time with me.

"I was just thinking....where should we go?" Jason asked, letting out a laugh at the blank stared I gave him. "On our date." He sighed probably having second thoughts at my obvious fail and I tried not to look too embarassed.

"Anywhere except N-Tek. Some tells me that we might not be very welcome here, right now anyway." I answered giving him a smile in return and as Shock followed I didn't notice my best friend giving us both a glare. "Okay so where should we go?" We never even got the chance to brainstorm ideas as right there and then an alarm sounded in N-Tek.

"I didn't do anything!" Jason yelled and I burst out laughing as he blushed, forgetting just for a moment that he was safe with me and still laughing at his fail this time I let go of his hand.

"Race you to the Com Room!" I giggled as I rushed away, leaving him to give me a raised eyebrow before he followed making sure he didn't look like he was in too much of a hurry.

"Nice of you to join us." Forge said before he focused on the computer in the centre of the room and shaking my head at him I stood beside Max and Berto, who gave me a slight grin before they focused on the emergency. "Dredd's finally made his move and right now he's in the outskirts of Copper Canyon."

"Then point the way and stand back." I grinned only to have Forge frown at me. "Okay is this because I locked lips with Jason?"

"I want Max and Steel to head there and you can go as back-up. On the condition that you keep an eye on Naught and bring Dredd back to N-Tek. No messing up." Forge ordered and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, knowing he might order me to stay behind. Not that I would even if he did, its just not in my nature to listen. "Go with Kat and be careful." He added before I rushed away, motioning Jason and Shock to follow.

As we headed towards the landing bay Shock stopped me and I stood still as he linked with me then as we started to move quicker, I heard his voice in my head.

"Are you sure its a good idea to bring Jason? How do you know he won't turn against us once he finds Dredd and turn you over to him? Getting close to you could be an elborate plan he and Dredd cooked up to kidnap you or Max." He said as I focused on reaching the Jump Jet, I couldn't understand why my best friend was being so difficult.

"I know you have your doubts but I want to risk being his friend." I replied just as we reached the Jump Jet and as we waited for Jason to catch up I heard Shock sigh. "Look I know its a long shot but he might be telling the whole truth. Anyway can we just give him the benefit of the doubt and see what happens?"

"Okay....though if he betrays us and tries to hand you over to Dredd I'll never let you live that down. After I save you of course." Shock answered and I rolled my eyes just as Jason finally arrived, giving me a quick grin before he walked inside. As the Jump Jet lifted off with Kat as our pilot I watched as Jason headed straight for the cockpit and just for a moment I noticed a strange smile on his face and that's when I began to wonder if Shock was right, and the former villian was still the same.

By the time we reached the outskirts of Coppe Canyon I found myself believing what Shock said, that Jason was still working for Dredd and that this was all a ruse to capture me. I think Jason started to realize something was up when he tried to tell me something and I didn't even hear him, too focused on fighting Dredd and not even giving him a reason I changed to Flight Mode. After I shot out of the Jump Jet via the hatch I hovered a few feet away, looking down at the canyon below for any sign of Dredd.

"Why is she being cold to me?" Jason whispered as he watched through a side window and even concentrating on flying the Jump Jet, Kat heard the almost wishful tone of his voice.

"Jessie's always like that when she's focused on fighting." Kat lied and Jason nodded slightly though he really wasn't convinced and after watching me search for my worst enemy, he frowned and clenched his fists.

 _Its something else_ , he thought as he watched from the safetly of the Jump Jet. _Its like she's suddenly.....afraid of me or something to that extent_. Just as he was getting ready to voice his concerns he heard me yell and as he rushed over to the window he stared, eyes going wide as Mega Elementor chased after me.

"She needs help! Where's Max Steel? Isn't he supposed to be fighting?" Jason asked and just as those words left his mouth something smacked into the Jump Jet, shaking it and making Jason fall over. "What was that?!" He yelled, struggling to his feet as Kat righted the jet and as they looked up I flew passed at top speed.

Not sure why Jason looked outside just as Mega Elementor flew past, sending a fireball towards me. "Jessie, look out!" He yelled surprising everyone within earshot and I turned slightly, shocked and ended up colliding with the fireball. Thankfully my suit's fireproof but it still sent me into a spin, momentarily stunning me and making me slam into the ground.

"Oww...."I groaned struggling to stand and that's when Dredd made his grand entrance, holding his arms up and ripping my Turbo energy from me, leaving me gasping and helpless.

"So foolish to think you could sneak up on me." He laughed grabbing me around the collar of my Base suit and slamming me into the ground. "And to think you managed to capture Mr Naught. How?" He asked and I shook my head, making him throw me and just before I hit the ground Max Steel managed to catch me in midair.

"My turn." He said as he set me down several feet away and flew away, leaving me more than a little furious. As he and Dredd rushed each other, firing blasts of Turbo and Anti-Turbo energy at one another I let out a pain-filled groan, climbing to my feet.

"Jess, maybe you should sit this battle out. You look hurt." Shock said, noticing me holding my right side and I just shook my head before I took to the air. Seconds later I threw myself at Dredd, coming between him and my team mate who watched on as I slammed into our enemy.

As I did I felt something crack and I cried out as an intense pain ripped through my side making me black out for a few seconds, coming to just as Dredd threw a punch at my face. As his fist connected with the left side of my face I heard him laughing before he picked me up throwing me several feet away so I ended up flat on my back.

Max Steel rushed to my aid as Dredd tried to drain my Turbo energy again and as he grabbed Dredd's hands the villan turned his attention to Max instead. Taking aim Dredd blasted Max Steel back, using the Turbo energy he stole from me and as my team mate ended up blasted backwards I let out a gasp.

"Pathetic. You'd think that the two Turbo users who defeated Makino would put up more of a fight. How did you ever beat him when you can't protect yourselves?" Dredd taunted and as I lay there, my body radiating with the worst pain I'd ever felt he loomed over me. "Say goodbye, J-Shock." He laughed as his hands began to glow and I closed my eyes, thinking this was the end.

Shock called out to me, urging me to stand up and fight but I was in agony from what felt like a broken rib, or maybe more than one, and couldn't breathe without gasping. Then just as I was about to meet my end at the hands of Dredd....someone intervended.

"Not today, Master Dredd." Jason growled as he landed in front of me and dimly I noticed he was in his Mecha mode. "Leave her alone."

"Mr Naught? Why did you take so long to escape?" Dredd asked as he glanced at his lackey for a moment then he returned his gaze to me. "Never mind. Just destroy J-Shock." He ordered and as he went to fire Jason grabbed his hands and pulled them skywards. When Dredd missed he stared at his lackey, slightly confused and Jason struck in the confusion landing a blow to his former boss' jaw.

Of course this didn't really do anything other than make Dredd angry. "Mr Naught? Explain yourself." He growled slamming his fist into Jason's jaw, knocking him on his butt.

"The fact is....Master Dredd....sir we need her alive if you're going to steal her Turbo energy and...." Jason stammered, now staring up at his boss and wondering just what to say. Then I let out a cry of pain, trembling slightly as I tried to roll onto my side and failing that I whimpered. After a long moment of staring at his boss, Jason finally felt something stir inside and he rose to his feet. "No I won't stand by and let Jessie get hurt!" He yelled before he struck Dredd again and as Dredd returned the blow with one of his own, Max rushed over and carefully helped me to my feet.

"Get Jessie to Kat's Jump Jet." He told C.Y.T.R.O who flew down and reached for me, cradling me in his arms before Max rushed to help Jason.

"Just hang on, you'll be fine." Berto said as his robot flew towards the Jump Jet and as I lay in his arms, I watched through pain-filled eyes as Dredd grabbed Jason's arms and threw him high into the air before he sent a blast of Anti-Turbo energy at his former lackey. I couldn't help it as I let out a cry, afraid that he'd get himself killed and I sighed, relieved as another Jump Jet shot over and he landed inside the roof.

"He's safe." Jefferson called and I gave him a weak wave, thankful he'd rescued my friend just in time. Sadly that small action took the last of my strength and as I began to black out I didn't see the result of the battle.

It wasn't until much later that I stirred awake and as I slowly opened my eyes I found Kat looking down at me, a slight smile on her face.

"Finally. How are you feeling?" She asked as I tried to sit up, only for the room to spin wildly and I stayed on my back willing myself not to throw up.

"Feels like Mega Elementor stomped on me." I groaned as I lay on something soft and she gave me a grin. "What happened?"

"You have a cracked rib on your right side so lie still, okay?" Kat explained and I gave her a slight nod, making myself feel even more dizzy and she set a hand on my shoulder. "It'll take a few days to heal so right now you're confined to the Medical Bay."

"No wonder my side hurts. Hey...what happened between Dredd and N-Tek? Did we win?" I whispered and she sighed before someone, who had been standing in the doorway finally entered and I turned my head slightly trying to see who it was.

"Kat just told you to stay still. Do you ever listen?" Jason said as he walked over, straightening his tie and giving me a slight grin.

"Nope." I replied, giving him a weak smile in return as he stood by my side. "Thanks for....protecting me." I muttered as my eyes began to close and in seconds I had fallen fast asleep.

"Jessie's going to be fine, she just needs to heal. I'll leave you two alone." Kat told Jason before she left and as she reached the doorway, Kat looked back to see their newest ally reach down and very briefly stroke my cheek. Seeing that one kind gesture made Kat feel safe enough to leave me with Jason. It wasn't until I heard voices nearby and as I struggled to open my eyes the voices instantly ceased, before one very familar voice addressed me.

"Jessie? Are you awake?" Shock asked and as my eyes opened, blinking as the bright light on a penlight hit them he gave me a grin. "You've been asleep for hours though I guess you needed the rest, what with a cracked rib."

"Hmm....cracked rib?" I mumbled as I went to sit up, only to wince and gasp as my side flared. "Oh....ow."

"Not the smartest move you've made since I joined N-Tek." Another voice chuckled and when I saw who spoke I narrowed my eyes, trying to act annoyed. "Huh just making an observation." Jason added as he stood beside me and I managed a slight grin, despite my side burning. "Like the Ultralink said you need to rest." He said as he reached over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, helping me sit up on the bed.

"Thanks....Jason." I sighed as I rubbed at my eyes, letting out a huge yawn which caused my cheeks to grow warm as Jason looked on, a slight smile creeping onto his lips. "Geeze don't know where that came from."

"Still tired after being asleep for the last eight hours." Jason sighed, letting out a chuckle as my eyes went wide in shock. "Ask anyone if you don't believe me." He told me, leaning in slightly and brushing his lips against mine.

"Oh and you talk in your sleep. I think I see why you're still single, despite how powerful you are." He added, ducking as I aimed a weak punch at his shoulder, missing by a mile and making me overbalance. Which caused me to end up in a graoning heap on the cold, Medical Bay floor.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Tell me the truth; am I going to be stuck here for a few hours, days or weeks?" I asked as Kat gently pressed her open palm against my side and when I winced she frowned slightly. "Not good huh?" I muttered as I rubbed my sore side and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Sorry but you'll be stuck here for a few more days. Possibly a week depending on how long it takes your cracked rib to repair itself. So no fighting for you right now." Kat explained and I sighed, looking down at the floor as I wondered what I would do. Then Jason walked in and I looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Huh you get sidelined which means you don't have to risk your life...and that upsets you?" Jason asked as he moved to my side, setting his hand down on my shoulder and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"But I like to fight. If I'm stuck here I can't do that, plus how do I go to school?" I complained and Jason chuckled, finding the pout on my face pretty amusing. "You're not helping you know." I added and Jason rolled his eyes towards the ceiling before he gave me a one-armed hug. I admit that that made me feel a little better but as we walked into the hallway I couldn't help sighing again as I saw Max and Steel heading towards the hangar, probably going home or to school and I cringed suddenly.

 _I can't believe I'm disappointed that I can't go back to school_ , I thought as I stood beside my boyfriend. _Wow I still can't believe that we're an unoffical couple_ , I thought and that brought a very small smile to my lips.

"Are you going to share your thoughts or am I going to be left in the dark? Once again." Jason joked and I giggled, reaching down and intwining my fingers with his. I suppose I shouldn't be complaining since I faced down Dredd and survived with just a cracked rib but after only about an hour of sitting on my bed, the one in my dorm of course, I was bored stiff.

Unfortunately Shock was subjected to my rant since Commander Forge had asked Jason to help search for Dredd, who had disappeared after our battle. I was pretty happy knowing that Forge had finally decided to trust my new boyfriend and as he walked away I noticed a grin on Jason's face.

"I know you're bored but look on the bright side....at least you don't have to face Dredd any time soon." Shock said as he hovered over my bed and I groaned, lying back and he rolled his eye at me. "Well I tried."

"I can't help it....sorry, Shock." I sighed and he grinned at me as I lay there, staring up at the ceiling. "My side hurts." I mumbled as I shifted onto my left side and that helped a little as the pain dulled. "Better....I suppose." Trying to work out how to cheer me up, or at least stop me complaining, Shock flew back and forth over the bed until he had an idea.

"Jessie, how about we.....Jess?" He said as he flew closer only to find that I'd fallen asleep and he rolled his eye at me. "Well at least she's stopped grumbling." He muttered before he reached down and covered me with a blanket.

Since I didn't need him right now, Shock decided to see how his friends' search for Dredd was progressing and as he left the room, closing the door as quietly as possible I sighed in my sleep. At some point I woke for a little while, my side still aching and as I lay there I wondered just where Shock had vanished to. Pretty soon though I began to feel sleepy again and less than a minute I fell into a light doze.

"How is Jessie?" Jason asked as he followed Shock towards my dorm and when the Ultralink crossed his arms, Jason shrugged. "I'm curious." He added and Shock finally nodded as he unlocked the door, allowing the former villian inside before he closed the door quietly behind him.

The moment they found me lying on my side, tangled up in my blanket and still out cold they both chuckled. "Well that answers that." Jason said, keeping his voice low so I didn't wake and as he sat on the edge of the bed I mumbled something unintelligable as I shifted, trying to get comfortable. "Wonder what Jessie just said." He whispered as he reached over and just as his fingers touched my forehead I whimpered.

"What did you do, Naught?" Shock started to growl and Jason shook his head, confused as I gasped. "Wait hang on, I'll check." He muttered as he linked with me and after a few seconds of scanning he blinked. "Her mind's racing...maybe she's having a bad dream."

Then I cried out, my body jerking and as they watched my eyes glowed. At the last second both guys realized I was about to let loose a Turbo flare and before Shock or Jason could move I screamed, my Turbo powers engulfing the room and making it glow green very briefly. When Jason uncovered his eyes, blinking a little from the light he stared down at me as my eyes shot open. Shaking a little my eyes shot from one end of the room to the other before they settled on Jason, who rubbed his eyes.

"Jason.....what just happened?" I whispered as I tried to move, only to gasp and clutch my side and instantly he moved over.

"Nothing everything's fine." Jason answered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and carefully pulled me closer. Resting my head against his chest I willed myself to stop shaking, not wanting him to see how weak I was. "You're really powerful.....I like that in a woman." He whispered and I raised my head.

"Is that the only reason you like me?" I asked as I sat beside him and he frowned for a long moment, giving me a confused look and I shook my head. "I didn't mean that....I'm just in pain right now and a bit frustrated about being stuck at N-Tek." I explained as I rubbed my side and Jason gave me a tiny smile.

"Do you want the truth?" Jason suddenly asked me and I gave him a nod as soon as the question caught up with my brain. "Well..to tell you the truth I've been thinking about you for about a week now."

"Okay that sounds kinda creepy." Shock suddenly piped up and I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, surpressing a giggle as Jason glared at my best friend. "Well it does."

"It's not like that. I meant that I was impressed when I saw you fighting against Mega Elementor. At the time I was working for Mr Dredd I spent countless hours studying you and learning your strengths and weaknesses." Jason explained as I shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable as my side started to ache. "And it was because he made me." He added as Shock crossed his arms in front of the genius ex-villian.

"What did you find out?" I asked as I sat there and he gave me a slight smile before he answered.

"Well your main strengths are the modes you and Shock can utilize to fight Mega Elementor, Extroyer....Master Dredd. That and the ability to adapt to any given situation." He said and I grinned at him. "Your weaknesses however are your recklessness, temper and being separated from your Ultralink....who doesn't seem to like me right now." He added and I giggled when I noticed Shock glaring at him.

"Shock, he's just being honest. Besides I am pretty reckless and....what about my temper?" I asked narrowing my eyes and he pretended to adjust his tie, not looking at my face. "Huh like you're any better." I snorted and he gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I have no weaknesses." Jason shot back and I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Yeah right. What about your inability to fight, your 'I'm smarter then you' attitude and your epic fails against either me or Max Steel?" I replied grinning from ear to ear and it was his turn to roll his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Excuse me but you have Turbo powers and without them you'd been helpless against me." Jason growled as he leaned in, sneering at me and I narrowed my eyes. "Can't take the truth huh?" He muttered as he sat there staring at me.

"That's not the truth. Besides even in my street clothes I could wipe the floor with you." I replied and without a word Jason stood up and walked towards the door of my room. Without even glancing at me he opened the door and once in the corridor he shut the door, leaving me very confused as to why he walked out on us.

"Okay that was weird." Shock commented in the silence that followed and I finally sighed, having realized that I'd just insulted my friend and maybe something more. Seeing me hang my head, suddenly miserable Shock flew down and hovered just above the bed. "Hey it's okay, he'll come back."

"I shouldn't have been so rude. Now he probably thinks I'm a selfish jerk." I whispered laying back and it was Shock's turn to sigh, knowing that he'd been pretty mean too. By the time he figured out what to say I was lying on my left side and once he heard me quietly sniffing he knew that I was really upset. "And an idiot." I sniffed as I buried my face in the blanket nearby.

"I'm sure he doesn't. Look it's probably new to Jason being here at N-Tek and not being in constant fear for his life. Besides he obviously likes you or he wouldn't have kissed you." Shock pointed out as I lay there and after a while, and getting no response from me he flew closer and hovered over my head. "Jessie?" He whispered as he nudged me and I sighed, having pretty much fallen asleep and he rolled his eye at me. "I'll let you sleep but just remember what I said." He said as he pulled one of my blankets over me and as he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him, he gave me a slight smile.

As Jason wandered the corridors of N-Tek, he couldn't help fuming about my earlier comments.

 _Who does she think she is insulting my abilties like she's better than me_ , he thought glaring down at the floor. Completely focused on his anger and a little hurt he didn't see Shock until he almost walked into the Ultralink.

"Huh?" He said looking up suddenly and the moment he saw Shock hovering level with his face he snorted and turned around, only for Shock to follow him. "What do you want?" He growled and Shock sighed.

"Look Jessie didn't mean what she said. She's just confused about her feelings for you and with her rib still healing it's making her a little...." Shock trailed off, struggling to find the right word and that's when the ex-villian finished for him.

"Hurtful?" He asked, his lips curling into a sneer and Shock narrowed his eye, clearing not likely where this converstaion was heading.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Shock asked and Jason motioned with his hand to continue. "Jessie sometimes says the wrong thing when she's in pain or stressed and she doesn't really mean it. The fact is she really likes you and believe it or not she does have a crush on you." He explained and getting a wide-eyed stare he kept talking. "That's why she keeps blushing and you do remember that she did kiss you back."

"Yes I guess that's true. Then why say I'm....well a loser as she so elegantly put it?" Jason asked and Shock frowned slightly as his friend, he supposed it was possible, stared back.

"Jessie didn't want to seem frail and helpless in front of you. It's kind of an ego thing with her. I mean she is the only other Turbo user in this city and possibly the world so she needs to think she's special." Shock tried to explain to Jason who glanced back at my dorm room for a long moment.

"But she is special. At least to me." Jason whispered as he stared at my door and Shock finally understood that this human did care about me. He just had a funny way of showing it. I hadn't intended to be so mean but my frustration at being side-lined had taken a toll on me and even with the knowledge I needed to stay put or my rib would never repair itself didn't make me any easier to deal with.

As both Shock and Jason, heck the whole of N-Tek, soon found out.

　

 


	10. Chapter 10

After spending the rest of the day resting in my dorm room, I woke to find myself being stared at by one green eye and a pair of orange eyes. As I blinked slowly, trying to focus and figure out just who was staring at me I heard a chuckle.

"See she's fine. Now what, Shock?" Jason asked as I sat up, rubbing at my eyes and I managed a grin as he moved over and sat beside me.

"Have you two been staring at me the whole time I've been asleep?" I asked as I yawned and I noticed a slight blush appear on Jason's cheeks and my eyes narrowed. "Okay that's just a little weird."

"I've only been here a few minutes." Jason protested just before I burst out laughing, leaving Shock and Naught staring at me. "And what's so funny?" He grumbled and when I stopped laughing, only because my side started to hurt, I gave him a grin.

"I was just joking. Lighten up." I replied as I climbed off the bed and stood, stretching my aching legs and he shook his head at me. "Geeze I was just messing with you." I sighed as I walked towards the door, only for Shock to shoot towards the door and block my path.

"No you don't. You're supposed to be resting." Shock told me, crossing his arms and I frowned at him before I not so gently pushed him aside. "Jessie what do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm leaving this dorm and getting some fresh air." I growled and he stared at me, his green eye going wide as I grabbed the doorknob and forced the door open. As I disappeared into the hallway Shock rolled his eye before he followed me, leaving Jason to shake his head.

"And I'm left to chase after you. Wonderful. Maybe I should rethink this relasionship." Jason complained before he climbed off the bed and followed, closing the door behind him. Taking his time, Jason soon found me leaning against a wall a short distance from my dorm and as he stepped closer he saw that I was panting a little.

"I told you you should be resting, not wandering around." Shock said and I fixed him with a glare that soon vanished as I gritted my teeth, my cracked rib throbbing. When he saw the pain etched into my face and the way I was holding my hand against my side, Jason sighed and after rolling his eyes he joined us.

"Listen to the Ultralink, he knows what he's talking about." Jason said and I raised my head to give him a glare. Though I was still gasping from pain and he shook his head at me. "Come on, let's get you back to the dorm and...." Before he had time to finish I moved out of range, leaving my friends to stare as I growled at them.

"I'm not going back there!" I shouted, ignoring the looks of several N-Tek agents and as I turned around completely focused on leaving the building, I didn't realize that my friends were following me. "Back off!" I shouted, whirling around just as Jason set his hand down on my shoulder and as my eyes flared he narrowed his eyes at me.

Angry and in pain I lashed out at Jason but he just pushed me backwards, unbalancing me. At the same time he transformed to his mecha suit and I swung a fist at his arm, which he instantly blocked and he grabbed my hand in his. When he tightened his grip I gasped, fighting back but I was too angry and not thinking clearly.

"Stop freaking out and stay still!" Jason shouted at me and I cringed, still annoyed though as my eyes stopped glowing all I could feel was the constant ache in my side. "Now are you calm or do I have to keep defending myself?" Jason asked and I gave him a tired grin before I fell. Jason released my hand at the same time catching me in his arms as Shock called for a doctor, both shocked by my outburst and subsequent collapse. "Jessie, speak to me." He whispered as he lifted me into his arms and I mumbled something incoherent.

"I don't wanna...go to school...today." I mumbled and that brought a slight grin to his face as one of N-Tek's doctors rushed over. A short time later I found myself sitting on a Medical Bay bed, a silly grin on my face for no apparent reason as my blood pressure was checked.

"She's going to be fine. Just get her to take it easy." Doctor told us and I shook my head at him, not liking that idea. "Doctor's orders." He added, giving me a frown and I sighed, giving him a slight nod. Though once he left I pouted, chin resting on my knees as I glared at the door.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not going to listen?" Shock said before Jason could, giving me a frown as he hovered in front of me. "Jessie, are you even listening?"

"I don't want to stay indoors. It's not my fault that I got hurt, I was protecting you." I complained as I sat there and Jason frowned, annoyed at being blamed. But before he could object Shock flew over and tugged him towards the doorway. Surprised Jason followed and when they were out of earshot the Ultralink spoke.

"Jessie doesn't mean to blame you." Shock explained and Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. "Being inside for this long makes her...uneasy."

"Fine then I'll let her vent I suppose. Is she always this...moody?" Jason asked and Shock chuckled as he looked over at me for a moment.

"Sadly yes though usually she's a lot more fun than this. Getting hurt does put a dampener on her mood." Shock explained and Jason grinned at he looked at me, my eyes now closed and my breathing a little slower.

I know that I can be annoying when I'm ticked off about something, eg; being injured and sidelined. But I was just feeling useless and wanting someone to vent my frustration on, who just happened to be Jason and Shock. The latter was used to my outbursts though I knew Jason hadn't quite figured out that I was only angry at myself, well Dredd too since he'd cracked my rib, so I was kind of worried he might be reconsidering our new non-lethal relasionship. Though as I soon discovered he was a little more laid back then I'd known him to be.

Without having the constant threat of being attacked for making a mistake, Jason seemed right at home at N-Tek and as he helped Berto search for Dredd, he found his mind wandering to thoughts of me and how I was feeling. Right then I was curled up and deeply asleep in the Medical Bay and when he smiled briefly Berto rolled his eyes.

"You really like her, don't you?" Berto asked and Jason frowned slightly, a little embarassed that the younger scientist had seem him grin. "Heh you can tell me."

"If you think a whiny, out of control girl's a match for me." Jason replied, his arms crossed and a slight smirk on his lips. Getting an amused grin and a nod from Berto, Jason chuckled.

"Who's out of control?" I asked and Jason cringed, slowly turning to find me leaning against the doorway to Berto's lab. As I walked over I narrowed my eyes at him and at his left, Berto rolled his eyes.

"What about the whiny part?" Shock asked as I stood in front of Jason, crossing my arms as I looked into his face.

"I didn't mean whiny, what I meant to say was...." Jason began, looking a little worried until I giggled and playfully punched his shoulder.

"I'm just playing with you. I know I'm whiny....well maybe not that word but I am stuck inside and even you'd go a little stir crazy after more than a day." I replied and he shook his head at me, relief clear on his face. "What, did you think I'd hit you or something?"

"Guess I'm used to Master Dredd standing over me and threatening me." Jason answered and I sighed, feeling a little sorry that I'd tricked him.

"Yeah I keep forgetting that. Sorry, Jason." I said and he smiled at me, clearly happy I'd been the one apologizing. Just for a few seconds I forgot that Shock and Berto were present, more focused on Jason's great smile and well, Jason himself.

Of course then Berto had to ruin it by letting out a cough and I shook my head, hoping that I wasn't blushing. Though Jason's sudden laughter confirmed my worse fears and even Berto and Shock had a grin on their faces. "It's not funny guys." I complained, my voice almost inadible against Jason's laughter.

A while later I was sitting inside Berto's lab as he and my boyfriend (that sounds really weird) talking about something that I left me completely clueless. Obviously I didn't have the same scientific mind that they shared and as they talked, and talked about whatever it was I began to zone out. Right up until my head shot up, confused as to why I was being stared at by Jason.

"I knew it. You fell asleep again, didn't you?" He asked as I sat up, rubbing my eyes and I pouted a little as he straightened. "Doesn't matter anyway...you wouldn't have understood so it's no great loss." He added, watching in amusement as I glared at him, rising to give him a piece of my mind. Which I never got to do when he stepped forward, closing the slight gap between us and as his lips pressed against mine the words died in my throat.

While he'd been waiting patiently for me to wake up, Jason had been planning this little experiment to see just how interested I really was in him. And now he was finding the results as his mouth opened a little more and when the kiss suddenly became open-mouthed I reached around, gripping his jacket tightly in my fists and kissing him back fiercely.

We broke apart a short time later, me taking a breath as Jason looked on with a grin. Then he pushed his palm against the spot directly below my chest and before I could react he pinned me against the wall, shocking me into silence. Until he leant forward and the second his lips brushed my throat I found my resistance fading, especially when he started kissing my throat. Soon my eyes closed, liking the way he kissed and as he sped up Jason wondered why I wasn't resisting.

 _By now Jessie would be pushing me aside and storming off in a huff so why isn't she_ , Jason wondered before he nibbled my throat and hearing the groan that escaped from my lips he silently laughed. _She's actually enjoying this...then let's see how far I can go before I'm pushed away_.

Choosing another tactic Jason lent closer to my left ear, removing his hand from my stomach and when his tongue darted into my ear I groaned. For a moment he paused and stared at me just as my face flushed and that threw him.

"Why are we....doing this?" I groaned, eyes closed tight and he blinked then gave me a slight grin. My eyes opened in shock as I felt him reach around me and grasp my backside, one cheek in each hand and as I stared into his eyes I saw something new there. Desire. So confused I didn't speak, instead only watching as he leant forward and used his body to pin me against the wall of the lab.

I just kept staring, my mouth in my throat and he gave me a smile that seemed different somehow before I gasped. I glanced down then and blushed furiously when I noticed that his groin was now pressed against my own. "Jason?" I whispered and he stared into my eyes, thinking that maybe he'd gone too far in his experiment. Then something deep inside caused him to grind his groin against mine. As he gently ground against me, one leg pressed against my own so I couldn't slip away, he watched for my reaction. He was expecting a cry of outrage, possibly before I shoved him to the floor.

He wasn't expecting my reaction to be so....heated. Instead of pushing him away I reached forward and drapped my arm around his neck, yanking his face towards my own and kissing me hungrily. Once the shock wore off Jason kissed me back, moving his groin against mine even faster and in seconds we were both groaning. If Shock hadn't suddenly appeared, curious about all the noise I don't know just how far we would have taken this but when he yelled at us, both our heads snapped up.

Which immediately broke whatever spell we were under and we both stared at each in confusion before we untangled ourselves and Jason hurriedly left, his face just as red as mine.

 _What was I about to do and why was I enjoying it so much_ , Jason wondered as he put as much distance between himself and me as he could. _Did I just....lose control of myself?_ Muttering to himself Jason decided to distance himself from me, just in case something like that happened again.

 


	11. Chapter 11

After our moment alone both Jason and I started avoiding each other. Even when we passed each other in the hallway, both of us giving the other a friendly wave, the image of what we'd been doing a few hours earlier came to mind and we both hurried away in the opposite direction.

I still couldn't believe that I'd lost complete control over my body or that Jason had pushed me into something that almost led both of us....well maybe I should just stop thinking about it. But as I sat on my dorm's bed I let out a sigh, unable to figure out how I was going to face him anymore.

"Jessie, why did you and Jason....do whatever that was? Was he hurting you or something because that's what it sounded like." Shock asked and I blushed furiously, grabbing my pillow and hiding my face. "Jessie?"

"He wasn't hurting me. He was....um....I'm not really sure what we were doing but well....it felt kinda nice. Oh boy what am I saying? A few weeks ago I'd be pummeling him into the ground the first chance I got and now...." I trailed off with another sigh, not sure just what had happened to me.

"Do you like him?" Shock asked, hovering at eye level and I uncovered my face, knowing full well that my face was now bright red. "You know you can tell me."

"I know that, Shock. I'm just not sure how I feel. Jason just started kissing me and I let him. Then something happened and we were making out. He was just so gentle and nice to me....I guess I lost control and if you hadn't shown up I don't know how far we would have gone." I swallowed then, hiding my face again and Shock crossed his arms.

"At least you didn't do whatever you two were thinking about doing in Berto's lab." Shock replied and I glared at him, forgetting about the pillow for a moment. "Look why don't you talk to him and work this out? You obviously like him and I know the feeling's mutual."

"I want to but I'm just too embarrassed. I mean we were grinding against each other so how can I face him again?" I answered as I sat up, dropping the pillow in my lap and crossing my legs. "He's probably angry at me for losing what self control I had."

"Not from where I was hovering." Shock pointed out with a laugh and I groaned, wanting to disappear. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad. Besides he didn't exactly push you away."

As I sat there I thought about that and after about a minute I realized that my best friend was right, Jason had continued kissing me and he was the one who started grinding against me so maybe I should talk to him. Eventually I stood up, readying myself to face my boyfriend, when we both heard a knock at the door and I froze.

"Jessie....it's me. Can....can I come in?" Jason called out, trying not to stammer and I cringed as I stared at the door. I soon heard a sigh and I knew he was getting ready to leave. "Sorry....I'll come back." He added before I rushed over to the door and grabbed the doorknob, almost ripping the door off its hinges in my rush.

"Of course you can come in." I told him and he gave me an awkward smile before he stepped past and as I closed the door, Shock rolled his eye at me. Once I turned around Jason was already sitting on one side of the bed, trying his best not to look too uncomfortable about being inside my room.

And failing miserably as I walked over and sat down, a gap between us as we avoided looking each other in the face. After a few minutes of a very awkward silence Shock rolled his eye and flew towards the door, reaching for the doorknob as he did. "Shock where are you going?" I asked, focusing on him and not Jason who was adjusting his tie, a subtle hint he was nervous about being in the same room with me.

"I'm going to leave you two alone to talk this out. Oh and try not to make too much noise because the walls aren't soundproof." Shock told us, grinning as we both blushed. Even after he left I just sat there, fiddling with my blanket until Jason cleared his throat and I looked up instantly locking eyes with him.

"I just wanted to say....I'm sorry I guess." Jason said as he stared at me, not sure what he was apologizing for or why since I wasn't complaining at the time.

"I should be apologizing to you. I just lost control and I have no idea why." I replied and just for a moment he frowned and I saw what looked like hurt in his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that!" I shouted before I remembered what Shock had said and I winced, embarrassed that I'd let my emotions get the best of me. Once again.

"I have to tell you something. I do like you and that's something I never thought I would be saying. Ever." Jason said, a slight grin appearing as I frowned at him. "Ever since you rescued me from Dredd's hideout I found myself wanting to get to know you. At first I needed your assistance in escaping my master and that was all. I had only wanted us to be allies, capturing Master Dredd with your and N-Tek's help. Then you took a blow intended for me and I found myself....worried about you. So what I wanted to say is this; I want to get to know you better, to see who you really are."

"Well....I'm half Tachyon and half human if that's what you mean." I answered earning myself an amused laugh. "Besides I think you know everything about me anyway."

"Not everything...." Jason whispered as he shifted on the bed, closing the gap between us so suddenly I didn't know what to do except stare wide-eyed at him. "I want to know as much as I can." He added as he reached across and ran the fingers of one hand through my hair and I managed a slight smile, surprised by his forwardness. Pleasantly so though and as his lips brushed the spot directly between my the base of my neck and chin, I let out a sigh.

"What do you want to know about me?" I whispered, trying to concentrate on his questions and not his warm lips tickling my throat.

"Why are you still single?" He asked and I gave me a grin, watching as he paused and stared into my eyes.

"I suppose I haven't found the right guy." I replied giving him a teasing smile. "Why do you ask? Are you looking to fill that position?"

"Maybe. How long have you worked for N-Tek?" He answered after a pause.

"About a year. Give or take. Though I really just help out since I don't get a paycheck." I answered and he nodded, giving my chin a kiss. "Next question."

"That;s a pity. What about your hobbies? Do you have any or is fighting all you're good at?" Jason asked, deliberately provoking me and I would have gotten mad at him. If he hadn't been rubbing his thumb up and down my neck at the same time.

"I like to fight and I am amazing at it. Unlike what you think." I replied, an eyebrow raised. "But I love movies and playing video games. What else do you have for me?"

"If you found your perfect guy what would he be like?" Jason asked as he cupped my chin and gently kissed my jawline, making me grip the blanket in my fist.

"He'd have to be smart....unlike me as you so delicately put it. Maybe handsome though I guess that's what every girl wants. But he'd have to be kind and loving or I wouldn't even try to win his heart. So what else do you have for me?" I responded, giving Jason a big grin as I wondered why he was making this so easy.

Getting no response I frowned slightly and stared at his face as he stared at the far wall, seemingly oblivious to my question. Confused I waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked, his orange eyes focusing on me. "Is something wrong? You just went so quiet and I...." I never even had a chance to finish when Jason cupped my chin and gave me a kiss that I felt all over my body. Even when we came up for air I let out a gasp, heart pounding and he leant forward nuzzling my neck.

"I have all the answers I needed." He muttered before his mouth closed over mine and all I could manage was a gasp before I reached up, gripping the back of his head as I mashed my mouth against his. It only took a moment or two for the kiss to become open-mouthed and I didn't even bat an eyelid, liking the way he seemed to know exactly what I wanted. Even when he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap I just kept kissing him and when we both took a breath, letting it slowly I had a silly grin on my face.

"That was....wonderful." I sighed and he chuckled, gently stroking my cheek with his finger.

"I thought so too. You are, for lack of a better word, pretty amazing." Jason told me and I giggled as he kissed my neck and throat. "It's unfair that I know so much about you and you know almost nothing about me so....ask away."

"Okay. Hmm....I know you used to work for THI as the CEO." Getting a nod from Jason I continued. "And you used to work for Dredd until Shock and I 'kidnapped you'. That's all I know so just how old are you?"

"Heh I'm twenty seven which would make me older than you, right?" Jason answered, giving me a slight smile as I stared at him. "Thought so." Once I got my head around the fact I was attracted to an older guy, like ten years older, I managed a slight grin in return.

"Any hobbies besides taking over the world?" I asked and I giggled at the eyeroll he gave me in response. "I'm just kidding."

"Fine I guess I can let that go. Actually working for Master Dredd is a twenty-four hour job so I don't actually have any hobbies. You wouldn't either if you worked for him." Jason answered, expecting me to laugh. What he hadn't counted on was the almost sad expression that appeared on my face and before his eyes I rested my head against his.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked. Is it okay if I ask something else?" I said and he chuckled when I sighed. "If you could have worked for anyone, who would it have been?"

"Myself though that wasn't an option since Ma....I mean Dredd created me." Jason replied and when I raised an eyebrow, not understanding he lifted his head from mine. "I'm not completely human, I'm a bio-organoid." He explained, his eyes never leaving mine, and that threw me through a loop as my eyes went wide in shock.

It was right then that Jason frowned as he wondered whether he should have just kept quiet though that wasn't his style. Eventually I swallowed, somehow finding the words I needed to say.

"I'm half alien so we're both a little unusual." I replied and after a pause we both burst out laughing.

 


	12. Chapter 12

After our laughter subsided Jason and I discovered that we had more in common that we thought. Even though we weren't completely human we could still poke fun at each other, especially after spending so much of our time fighting.

"Remember when I threw you into the wall? I bet that really hurt." I giggled and he rolled his eyes at me. "Sorry about that. Though you did kick me pretty hard afterwards. I was limping for days."

"Yeah but you did deserve it. I could never live that down....getting beaten by a girl." He shot back, chuckling when I crossed my arms with a pout. "A half human, half Tachyon girl I might add."

"Hmph I'm a woman not a 'girl', Naught." I grumbled and he grinned at me, reaching up and cupping my chin. At the same time his arm wrapped around my waist, making me smile before I shifted forward and as his lips brushed mine I let out a sigh.

"Before we go any further maybe we should leave this room....before Commander Forge sends out a search party." Jason told me and I frowned at him.

"Yeah he probably would since I'm only one of two Turbo users. Okay let's go." I sighed before I climbed off his lap and walked towards the door. Even though we were in a hurry to leave Jason couldn't resist giving me one more tight hug and another heated kiss that left me with a silly grin on my face.

Right up until I came across Commander Forge who seemed to be glaring at us and as I stared I saw a very guilty looking Shock hovering nearby.

"What did I tell you about keeping an eye on Naught?" Forge asked and I had to stiffle a laugh, remembering what we'd been doing right up until a few minutes ago. "And just what is so funny?"

"With all due respect I was keeping an eye on Jason." I replied and Jason grinned suddenly, making Forge turn to him. "Both eyes in fact."

"And an arm, leg....mouth." Jason mumbled only loud enough for me to hear and I giggled. When Jason saw the angry look that Forge gave him he swallowed. "Right....shutting up now."

"Why can't you follow through with an order? And you do know what I mean." Forge answered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Once again could you not try running my life? I think I've proved countless times that I can take care of myself and make my own decisions." I answered feeling my anger grow and before I could prevent it my eyes glowed. Everyone took a step back, eyes going wide and I swallowed fighting the anger.

Seconds passed before the Turbo energy vanished and I let out a breath, immediately feeling ashamed at letting my anger get the better of me when I knew what could have happened. Before anyone could stop me I hurried away, putting as much distance between me and my friends.

 _Why does Forge think he can keep ordering me around_ , I thought as I made my way towards one of N-Tek's exits. So focused on being angry I didn't even notice Shock fly after me until he shot in front of me and I almost slammed into him, only just stopping in time.

"Jessie, do you have to keep getting mad?" He asked and I just growled, brushing past him and he rolled his eye at me before he followed. Worried I'd get into trouble Shock kept his eye on me and after following me for a while he saw me heading towards the warehouse entrance. "Hang on, you can't go outside in your Base suit." He pointed out and I sighed, stopping and turning slightly. When he didn't immediately link with me I frowned at him and motioned towards my collar only for him to shake his head.

"Okay why are you being so annoying? I just want to go home." I asked and he crossed his arms, giving me a glare and I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine then I'll just walk home alone." I growled at him as I turned around, instantly smacking into someone. "Oh come on!"

"Just where do you think you're going?" Jason asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in amusement. Seeing the pout that appeared on my lips he grinned. "Let me guess you're heading home. Am I right?" He said and I couldn't answer, only turning my head slightly.

"It's none of your business. Besides my rib's fine so I don't need to be here anymore." I replied as I stepped past him, intending to keep heading towards the entrance. Well right until Jason grabbed my arm and I glared at him, wanting to shove him into the wall. As if he could read my thoughts he glared back at me, his grip tightening. "Jason, let me go."

"Not until you calm down." He responded and after a few seconds of glaring I sighed, lowering my head slightly and he relaxed his grip. "I'm not trying to upset you but you need to take it easy." He told me and I gave him a slight nod, mentally kicking myself for letting my temper take over again. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

When Jason saw the wide-eyed stares both Shock and I gave him, he let out a laugh. Still laughing he headed towards the elevator, leaving both of us to rush after him. By the time we emerged inside the warehouse I was back in my street clothes and as we walked back to my house I couldn't undetstand why I was acting so angry.

 _Must be because I've been couped up inside_ , I thought to myself as I walked in front of Jason and since Shock was linked with me, he didn't see Jason giving me the once over. If he had Shock would have been furious, me on the other hand.....

By the time we reached the apartment block I was panting a little and Jason actually stared at me, concern in his eyes. "You should have stayed back at N-Tek." Jason said and I frowned at him, pushing past and making my way upstairs. "That came out wrong. I just meant she should be resting." He sighed as he followed me, keeping a low profile in case anyone saw him and as he reached my floor he saw me leaning against the door.

As he watched I reached into my pocket, searching for my keys but as I reached for the door my hand trembled and they slipped from my grip. Trying to stay calm I knelt to retrieve them, only for Jason to retrieve them for me. Once he unlocked the door he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and helped me inside, ignoring my protests that I was strong enough to walk.

"Jessie, you're still weak from your injuries. Just sit down and rest for a while." Shock told me, detaching and hovering beside me as Jason led me towards my room. Of course he was right but I just didn't want to appear weak and helpless in front of the former villian. Though as I firmly pushed Jason away and stumbled towards my bedroom, I let out a gasp as my side flared.

Seconds later I found Jason with one arm wrapped around my middle, silently guiding me and when I finally reached my bed I let out a breath as soon as I sat down.

"Thanks....Jason." I whispered, rubbing my side with an open palm and he gave me a smile, making me feel a little better. "I'm just being stubborn and...." I trailed off then as he sat beside me and when his arm didn't leave my side I blinked at him, slightly confused.

"I'm not leaving here until you admit that you need to rest. And I can be just as stubborn as you, if not more." Jason told me and I frowned slightly, not sure how to answer that.

"Then I guess we're stuck here until one of us gives in." I replied, crossing my arms and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling before they settled on me. "And stop rolling your eyes at me." I added and he grinned at me, ignoring the frown I gave him. I knew that one of us would soon crack but I hoped that I would be the winner.

Sadly even after resting from my injuries I was still pretty tired and I found myself fighting to keep my eyes open. When Jason noticed the way my eyelids kept slowly closing only for me to blink awake he just crossed his arms, knowing that I would soon fall asleep. I was pretty determined to stay awake though as I leant against my pillow my eyes just kept refusing to stay open and a few seconds later I let myself doze off, my head sliding back and ending up on the pillow.

"That took longer than I thought." Jason said leaning over and snapping his fingers in my face. When I didn't react he grinned and sat up, making his way towards my door. Then he paused and turned back, watching as I sighed in my sleep and turned over one arm drapped over my hip and the other lying on the bed. "I have to admit, when you're not being annoying you're actually pretty cute."

Of course I had to ruin that when I snorted and Jason chuckled. "Okay that cost you." He grinned before he walked through the doorway, quietly closing the door behind him.

 


	13. Chapter 13

"So you need to be linked to Jessie all the time or just every eight hours?" Jason asked as he sat on the couch in the living room and Shock gave him a nod.

"If you don't mind me asking why the sudden interest?" Shock said and Jason shrugged, glancing towards my room for a few seconds. "Oh I get it. You want to know everything about your girlfriend, don't you?" He grinned and Jason stared at him.

"Maybe a little I suppose." Jason answered after a pause, giving the Ultralink a slight smirk and Shock laughed at the blush that crept across the ex-villan's face. "And what's that grin for?"

"Face it, you really like her. And before you try to say otherwise.....I remember what you two were doing in Berto's lab the other day. Whatever that was anyway." Shock answered as Jason buried his face in his hands.

"Can you just forget about that? I was testing Jessie to see if she was telling the truth about liking me." Jason replied, his voice slightly muffled by his hands and Shock flew closer, now very interested.

"And what did you find out?" He asked and Jason lifted his head, giving the Ultralink a grin.

"That she wasn't lying when she said she was interested in me. Yeah I'm just as surprised as you....Shock." Jason chuckled as he lent his head against the back of the chair. As he did he thought back to that moment when we'd let our attraction for each other take over and if it hadn't been for Shock's timely intervention.....well Jason didn't know what would have happened.

Though he couldn't help thinking he probably would have enjoyed finding out only to shake his head, his cheeks growing hot and he hurried climbed to his feet. "I'd better get to bed. 'Night, Shock." He stammered, heading towards the spare room as Shock looked on in confusion. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Jason lent against it.

"I shouldn't get too close to her. I should be helping her capture Master....I mean Dredd. Once he's locked up I'm safe and then maybe I could finally get that date with Jessie." Jason muttered, stretching a little before he headed for his bed. "If we survive that long anyway." He sighed as an afterthought.

It wasn't until late the next morning when I finally opened my eyes, feeling better than the last few times I'd woken up and as I yawned I heard Shock's voice in my head.

"Good morning, Jess. How'd you sleep?" He asked as I sat up, stretching my arms and I grinned before answering.

"A lot better. Thanks for asking. Where are you anyway?" I asked and I jumped the moment he detached from my chest, letting out a laugh at my expense. "Oh very funny wiseguy." I grumbled though I did let out a giggle.

"Yeah I know. Anyway how's the rib?" Shock asked and I pressed my palm against my side, putting a little pressure on it and when nothing happened I sighed.

"I think it's finally stopped hurting." I sighed my hand moving to the blanket and that's right when the door opened, causing me to look up just as Jason stood in the doorway.

"That's a relief. No more complaining about being in pain." Jason said and I frowned at him, making him wave his hand in front of his chest. "Just kidding. Actually that means you can go after Dredd for me." He answered as I climbed off the bed and I crossed my arms.

"Uh uh. I need Commander Forge's permission to do that. And anyway it's not like I can just snap my fingers and he'll appear." I told him and it was Jason's turn to frown at me. "Huh no use getting mad at me and besides I have school today so I need to get ready."

"Wait so what'll I do in the meantime?" Jason asked as I made my bed, leaning over for about a minute with a slight smile. Even if he denied it later I just knew that Jason was staring at my backside until I straightened and as I walked towards him, he gave me a slight grin.

"Well no offense but I can't exactly pass you off as a student at Copper Canyon High. So I could bring you back to N-Tek or you could stay here and meet me after class. Your choice." I replied as I stepped past him and walked into the kitchen.

"Stay here all day? Are you joking? I'll be bored out of my mind." Jason whined as he followed me and he sounded so much like a little kid that I burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay. How about this? You hang out at N-Tek until I finish school then I'll meet you there and we'll go on that date." I offered and Jason pretended to consider it, looking towards the back wall though he couldn't hide the smile that crept across his lips.

"Deal." He finally answered, holding out his hand and I walked over. Of course just as I reached for his hand, grasping it in mine he yanked me forward and as I gave a very girly yelp of surprise he gave me an open-mouthed kiss. While I did enjoy it I was still a little annoyed that he didn't exactly ask and when it ended he chuckled at the blush that spread across my face. "So we're in agreement? Fine then let's head to N-Tek." He chuckled as he headed for the front door, only for Shock to fly in front of him and make him pause.

"Breakfast first then we'll head out." Shock said as Jason blinked at him then me, the latter giving him a smirk before I searched for two bowls. "Besides Jessie will never stop complaining if she doesn't get something to eat." He added keeping his voice low and I rolled my eyes.

Though as Jason took a seat at the kicthen table he couldn't help grinning at me as I poured the last of the milk into a saucepan and set it down on the stove, mentally reminding myself to buy a new carton the next time I went shopping. While I waited for the milk to heat up, Shock poured the two of us a bowl of cereal.

"Huh what's this for?" Jason asked, staring down at the bowl like it was something weird and I rolled my eyes as I reached for the saucepan.

"Breakfast, what's it look like?" I replied, turning my head slightly to give him a raised eyebrow and that caused me to divide my attention, which is never a good idea when you have something heating up on the stove. As I reached for the saucepan with my left hand I knocked the handle instead of grabbing it and that's when the contents upended, right on top of my hand.

Even with the Turbo suit it hurt and I let out a pained shriek, instantly dropping the saucepan and causing the hot milk to spill all over the floor. "Ow, ow!" I whimpered as I held my injured hand in the other, blowing on it a little in an effort to cool it down.

"Geeze are you always this accident prone?" Jason asked, moving to my side and as I watched he turned the tap on before carefully taking my hand in his and after a moment I moved over. Before my eyes he gently ran my hand under the tap and after a brief gasp the cold water made it feel a little better.

"How's that?" Jason asked as he stared at my hand and when I didn't answer he looked up, thinking I hadn't heard him. Then he found himself unable to move as he locked eyes with mine, both of us going completely quiet. At that moment I forgot that Shock was watching on with a question mark on his face, staring as I leant in. After a slight hestiation Jason moved closer, putting one hand on my shoulder before he closed the distance between us, his lips parting slightly.

"Guys!" Shock yelled, his voice echoing through the apartment and we instantly broke apart both of us wide-eyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry I....uh..." I stammered, not sure what had just happened before I grabbed a roll of paper towels and as I knelt to clean the rapidly cooling milk I heard Jason's somewhat awkward cough.

"Uh....let me help." He muttered as he knelt beside me, trying to clean up while keeping his eyes on anything but me. After an awkward clean-up and forgetting about breakfast since it was now eight, I waited for Shock to link and change me into something while Jason preceded to dump the used paper towels in the nearby bin. "Okay so are we ready to go?" He asked and just for a few seconds he adjusted his tie, making me realize just how close we'd come to a kiss.

Though judging from the grin he'd had only a few minutes earlier I knew he had wanted to kiss me and if Shock hadn't interrupted who knows what could have happened.

Not trusting my voice I nodded instead and as he followed me towards the front door to the apartment I didn't see the slightly disappointed expression on his face. During the walk back to N-Tek, and as Jason silently wondered why we were walking instead of flying there,

I kept thinking back to every possible outcome that would end with us being together. But I still couldn't get my head around the fact that I might, just might, have romantic feelings for Jason. And yes I know we had kissed on more than one occasion and even did whatever that was in Berto's lab but even then.....my thoughts trailed off then as Shock spoke. Using his telephatic link with me, he decided to ask just what I was thinking about.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" Shock asked and I almost jumped, only just stopping in time. "Look if you really like Jason I won't stand in your way. Though I will quietly object....maybe offer up my own opinons on why its not going to work." He added and I nearly let out a giggle before I stopped myself.

"Right now I'm trying to concentrate on getting us to N-Tek in one piece so can we talk about this later?" I whispered, hoping that Jason hadn't overheard. To my surprise Jason was right now more focused on following me then what I was mumbling and letting out a sigh, Shock agreed. Though the moment we reached N-Tek I glanced at my watch and before Jason's eyes I quickly transformed to Flight Mode, rushing away before he had a chance to say goodbye.

"Well that was rude." Jason muttered to himself, crossing his arms against and after pouting a little he shook his head. "So I suppose I'm stuck here for the next few hours until they get back. Wonder what I should do until then?" After standing there for less than a minute, Jason started to wander the building as he went looking for something to occupy his time. It wasn't long until he stumbled across an office, fully furnished but without anyone present.

 _Does anyone own this office I wonder_ , Jason thought as he walked inside and after stepping in front of the computer he grinned. _Even if it is being used no one will notice I've been here, not with my computer skills._ Sitting on the desk chair, he moved in front of the keyboard and after stretching his fingers he started to hack into N-Tek's mainframe.

Meanwhile I had just arrived at school, having had to rush back home because I forgot to grab my backpack. Just as I walked through the entrance I heard the bell, making me cringe and Shock chuckled.

"I just made it." I muttered as I hurried to my first class and just as I opened the door Mr Thornhill looked up, instantly raising an eyebrow at me. "Sorry, Mr Thornhill."

"Just find a seat, Miss Alexander." He sighed and I nodded, quickly sitting at an empty desk between Butch and Kirby. Once Mr Thornhill started talking I heard Shock asking me something from inside my backpack and I lowered my head slightly.

"I still can't believe that he's your boyfriend." He repeated and I sighed, rolling my eyes towards the ceiling only to realize that Max was looking in my direction. I gave him a wave, hoping he hadn't found out about me and Jason though after a moment of staring at me, he turned back to the board. By the time class finally let out I stood up, grateful that I hadn't zoned out once again and as I walked towards the door, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Turning around I saw Max standing beside me and I sighed, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"I know what you're going to say and the truth is....I have no idea why." I said as Max followed me into the hallway and as I walked towards my locker, he frowned.

"Okay that makes no sense whatsoever. He works for Dredd and you can't trust him. What if he's sending info back to Dredd?" Max asked as I grabbed my Science book and I turned, giving him my best death glare.

"Is it that shocking that someone finds me attractive?" I asked and Max gave me a nod, which as it tuns out was the wrong answer. "How dare you!" I growled, my eyes glowing and he cringed taking a step back.

"Smart move, Max. Very smart." Steel muttered from his spot in Max's backpack and once I calmed down, mostly due to the fact I didn't want anyone to see my Turbo powers, I glared at my friend.

"Look I didn't mean it like that. But he's a villian and he could just be using you." Max said, letting out a breath once he knew I wasn't going into a Turbo meltdown. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Yeah I know that and I'm sorry I lost it. But is me liking him really so weird?" I asked and he gave me a slight grin which I mirrored. "Okay than I'm weird. Well, weirder."

"We're all trying to protect you. Besides you like him because he's attractive in your human eyes, isn't he?" Shock asked as I closed my locker and started to head to our next class and I shrugged, wondering if that was the only reason I liked Jason. While I tried to work out just why I liked him so much, and secretly hoping it wasn't because of his looks and that alone, I didn't know that Jason had been spending the day hacking into N-Tek's files.

"Hmm says here that both of Jessie's parents are deceased. So her mother was an N-Tek scientist and her father....was a Tachyon warrior? Jessie wasn't lying about that." He muttered, stroking his chin as he leaned in closer to the screen unaware that someone else was monitoring his activities.

"You were right. Jason is hacking into classified files but the question is why is he only looking at data on Jessie's parents?" Forge said as he sat back in his chair and Kat shrugged, standing in front of his desk.

"Maybe he's still working for Dredd. If he finds out Jessie's secrets and relays them to Dredd..." Berto trailed off as everyone frowned at that revelation.

"If we rush in there right now he'll know that we've been watching him." Jefferson added as he watched Commander Forge looked on. After a few minutes of debate they all decided to wait and see what Jason did next. Which they soon discovered was to leave the office for a few minutes, returning a few minutes later with a cup of hot coffee in one hand.

"I wonder what else I can find?" Jason said to himself, taking a sip of the coffee before he set in down a safe distance away from the computer. As he began to type he didn't even notice that he was being watched. Of course I was blissfully unaware, having been trying my best to focus on my classes and not what I thought of my possible boyfriend.

"Maybe we should hurry back to N-Tek and check on Jason." Shock said as we walked outside into the hallway and I sighed, making my best friend roll his eye at me. "Just in case."

"Fine then let's go." I told him and after telling Max I'd meet him back at N-Tek, I hurried outside and as soon as we somewhere quiet I grinned. "Let's rock, Flight!" I called out as Shock linked with me and the moment the Turbo energy vanished, I took to the air in Flight Mode. Letting out a laugh I held on tight to my bag as we flew towards the warehouse entrance and as I did I couldn't help thinking about what Max had said.

By the time we touched down and I switched to Base Mode, I could feel my heart beating wildly and Shock detached from me hovering just in front.

"Jessie, calm down. Jason's probably in there right now helping Forge find Dredd. You know he's more afraid of that villian than us." Shock said, knowing just how close I was to storming into the building and confronting Jason. Giving Shock a slight nod, I waited impatiently as the lift took us into N-Tek. It only took a few seconds before we reached the base but I almost instantly rushed ahead, leaving Shock to roll his eye at me before he flew after me.

It was at that exact moment that Jason was leaning back in the office chair, blissfully ignornat that I was only meters from his destination and just as he stretched his aching limbs I burst in. For a few seconds I just stared as Jason, not knowing I was just inside the doorway watching on as he stared at the screen.

"I suppose it was too much to count on this computer alone having everything I needed to know about Jessie. Maybe I should try a different computer next time and...." Jason muttered, only to hear a growl behind him and as he slowly turned he stared as he finally noticed me. "Jessie I didn't think you' d be back so soon." He said, a grin appearing on his face but as I stepped towards him he frowned.

"How dare you!" I yelled as I advanced towards him and as he cringed slightly, climbing to his feet and before he could react I grabbed his collar. "I trusted you and you went behind my back!"

"I know this looks bad but I...." Jason stammered, not liking the glare I was giving him and when I eventually relaxed my grip he swallowed. "I just wanted to learn about you."

"So that gives you the right to hack into N-Tek's mainframe? Why couldn't you have just asked me?" I whispered, letting go of his collar and he rubbed his neck for a moment.

"Because we know he's still working for Dredd." Forge interrupted and we both turned as the head of N-Tek entered the office and as I looked on he sighed. "Naught hasn't been truthful about his hacking. He was also finding out everything he could about Claire and Henry, your parents." For the next few seconds no one moved and when that finally hit me I reacted, rushing forward and slamming Jason into the backwall with a sudden blast of Turbo energy from my left hand.

Caught off-guard, Jason ended up slamming into the wall and as he fell to the floor I growled and turned my back on him. Letting out a pained groan he struggled to his feet, using the desk chair for leverage and as he stared at me he saw my eyes glow.

"I can explain!" Jason yelled as I glared at him and just as my Turbo energy settled, my eyes returning to their usual chocolate-brown he saw tears begining to make their way down my cheeks. Before everyone's eyes I turned and stormed out, tears streaming down my face as my anger faded, soon replaced by a feeling of utter betrayal as I started to sob.

Feeling like someone had punched me in the stomach I took off running, ignoring the calls of Shock as he chased after me.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Feeling like my whole world had collapsed in on itself, I retreated to my dorm room. I had planned on staying inside alone in my misery but Shock wouldn't let me and just as I reached my room he flew over putting himself between the door and me. I tried to argue with him, only to sob instead and he shook his head. Knowing he wouldn't give up I opened the door and let him in, closing it only moments later before I stumbled towards my bed. Practically falling face first onto it I began to sob and Shock sighed.

"It's going to be okay, Jessie. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for Jason's hacking." Shock said, sighing when all I did was sob. "Look maybe we should talk about this when you're not so emotional." He added as I grabbed one of my pillows and proceded to bury my face in it.

"Jason lied to me. I thought he really cared and he does this." I sniffed, realizing that I needed to breathe and as I uncovered my face, Shock hovered beside me. "Why would he chose Dredd over me? We saved him and this is how he replays us?" With a whimper I rolled onto my right side, sniffing as I did.

"Wait a second. Are you upset that he lied or that he's still working for Dredd?" Shock asked and I didn't response, confirming what he originally thought. "So you do like him?"

"That's not the point!" I yelled, momentarily forgetting why I was so upset. "Jason hacked into my private files and then lied about it to my face. I hope Forge locks him up forever, it'll serve him right." I muttered as I lay there, wondering what to do now. After a while I closed my eyes, trying to stop fresh tears from welling up in my eyes. It worked so well that I soon fell asleep despite being so broken up about what the villian had done to me.

Once Shock discovered that I had fallen into a doze he rolled his eye at me before carefully covering me with a blanket.

"Why would Jason do this to you? He really seemed to like you and it doesn't make sense." Shock muttered to himself.

Right at this moment, Jason was wondering the same exact thing though for an entirely different reason.

"Come on, I explained what I was doing in there so let me out." Jason grumbled as he stood behind a laser wall. After being caught red handed, Forge had handcuffed him and almost dragged the villain towards the stasis cells.

"The answer is still no. We know you're still working for Dredd so why don't you make this easier and come clean." Forge said, standing within inches of the cell and Jason growled, climbing to his feet and glaring at the Commander.

"For the last time I'm not working for Dredd. And I only used the computer because I wanted to know more about Jessie. If we're going to work together we need to be honest."

"Yeah right, Naught. You're just playing with Jessie's feelings, making her believe your her friend only to stab her in the back." Jefferson growled, standing next to Kat and Berto. As they watched Jason actually sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Look I needed her help to escape Dredd and after all this time why would I turn around and stab her in the back? It makes absolutely no sense." Jason argued and Berto frowned before he stepped forward.

"You're a cruel and twisted man, just as bad as Dredd himself." Berto said, glancing up from his portable computer to glare at Jason. "It makes perfect sense."

"I didn't do this for Dredd, I did it for myself." Jason shot back, trying to gather his thoughts. "She knows so much about me and I just wanted to understand her better. You have to believe me." When everyone just stared at him, unmoved he sighed and slowly sat down.

"We don't. In case it's slipped your mind you've been working for Dredd even longer than Jessie has been working alongside us here at N-Tek. Jessie would never lie to us and we can trust her.....you on the other hand have caused us nothing but trouble." Forge told him and turning his back he walked back to the Com Room, Kat and Jefferson following behind him. The last one to leave was Berto who stared at Jason for a long moment, confused as to why anyone would want to hurt me.

"You're very lucky that Jessie held back otherwise you would just be a smear on the office wall." Berto told the villian who looked up at him. "Idiota." He added before he made his way back to the Com Room, not even sparing the villian a glance. Once again stuck in the tiny cell, or at least that's what he thought, Jason fumed.

"They're the villians, not me." He muttered as he sat on the hard metal bed. "Okay maybe I shouldn't have just hacked my way into the mainframe but it wasn't like anyone would have told me what I wanted to know. If I asked Forge he would have been like 'its classified'."

"Yeah that's pretty much how Forge works." A voice answered and Jason jumped, ending up on the floor. "Huh not much of a villian if you'd let someone sneak up on you." Shock said as he hovered beside the laser bars.

"For the last time I....look never mind. No one believes me anyway." Jason sighed as he climbed to his feet and sat heavily on the bed, looking down at the floor once he was seated. As Shock stared at the villian he noticed the almost depressed expression on Jason's face and for a few seconds he wondered if the villian was telling the truth.

"I want to know something, Naught." Shock said and Jason glanced up at the Ultralink, curious. "Are you really intending to betray us to Miles Dredd or did you make a mistake?"

"I'm telling the truth. I just wanted to understand Jessie better and now....I've ruined any hope of her or anyone else helping me." Jason muttered as he lowered his head. Eventually the Ultralink spoke and as Jason looked up he was stunned to see the lasers disappear.

"I don't really know if you're being truthful or not but I know there's one person who would know." Shock told him as Jason stood and very causously moved towards the 'door' to his cell. Once he figured out that he wasn't going to be shocked, he moved closer to Shock. "I can break the 'cuffs but if you try to run you'll regret it." Shock warned and Jason just gave him the slightest nod, a little worried as to what that meant.

Lifting his hands up, Jason waited as Shock aimed and fired a quick blast of Turbo energy at the handcuffs. The moment they snapped and dropped to the floor, Jason rubbed his wrists then he looked up at the Ultralink.

"So where are we going?" Jason asked as Shock glanced around, making sure the coast was clear then he motioned for the villian to follow. As silently as possible Jason followed, making sure no one saw him and as they hurried down one corridor then the other he soon understood where they were heading. He opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it almost instantasiously when he saw Kat and Jefferson walk past.

Quickly he pressed himself against the wall, hoping that they hadn't spotted him and for once luck was on his side as they walked right past too focused on their conversation than someone wandering around N-Tek. Letting out a breath he gave Shock a thumbs up, the Ultralink rolling his eye before he motioned Jason to follow him and after a few more minutes of running they came across the dorms.

"Right now Jessie's inside and she might still be asleep. If not.....well I wouldn't like to be in your shoes." Shock explained and Jason adjusted his tie, looking a little nervous though after swallowing he gave the Ultralink a nod. "Okay then you need to speak with her alone. If she doesn't beat you up first. I guess....good luck since you're going to need it." Shock added as he unlocked the door and just as Jason stepped through the door, he closed it.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Jason came to the sudden realization that he was trapped alone with me. At any other time this would have been a good thing though with me in a decidedly bad mood it wasn't really safe for him to be nearby. Still, Jason thought as he slowly made his way towards me, it really was thanks to him that I was in a bad mood. By the time he reached the bed I was curled up into a ball, eyes closed and breathing slow.

"Always sleeping. Still I prefer this to you being mad at me." Jason muttered as he sat beside me, being very careful not to wake me. "Even if you do sometimes snore." He chuckled before he clamped a hand over his mouth, thinking that he'd just made a dumb move. Thankfully for him I didn't stir and he grinned, taking his hand off his mouth. This time Jason decided to keep quiet and instead he silently wondered how to apologize to me.

I still can't believe that everyone thinks I'm the bad guy here, Jason thought as he stroked his chin sparing me the occasional glance. Granted I did use my computer skills to hack into N-Tek's mainframe and get as much information as possible about Jessie though all I could find was info on her parents instead.

Forgetting for a moment about being quiet he sighed, confused as to why he felt the slightest bit guilty. But when he looked down at me he remembered I way I'd reacted when I saw him sitting in front of the computer, the images of my mom and dad displayed on the screen. That hadn't made Jason feel even the slightest bit guilty though, it was the way my eyes filled up and my sobs that had brought on feelings of guilt to the android.

"Maybe I should have just asked Jessie, not gone behind her back. Now I suppose its too late to explain myself." Jason muttered to himself unaware I was slowly waking and as my eyes slowly began to clear I noticed someone sitting beside me.

Oblivious, Jason tried to work out his next move and as he stared at his hands for a moment he didn't see me staring up at him. At first I was too sleepy to understand why Jason was sitting beside me but once the fog in my mind cleared my eyes narrowed and my lips curled back. In the blink of an eye I lunged, knocking Jason on his back. That shocked him though he did manage to dodge my hand as I tried to grab him by the throat, quickly moving off the bed and slowly backing towards the door as I shook my head.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled and he swallowed, looking very nervous as I climbed to my feet and started to move towards him. In less than a minute I had him backed up against the door and after a pause he muttered something. "What?" I growled, fighting the anger that surged through me. Of course my eyes glowed green for a second and Jason blinked, knowing he only had a few seconds at most before I blasted him into the door. Or maybe even through it.

"Shock let me in!" He yelled and I blinked at him in confusion, not sure why my best friend would betray me like that. As I took half a step back Jason smoothed his jacket and giving me the tiniest of smiles, he decided to explain himself. "Look he let me in so I could apologise to you. I wasn't trying to go behind your back but I was impatient, I just wanted to know what I was dealing with by dating you and...." He trailed off as my eyes narrowed and I moved closer, letting out a warning growl. "That wasn't what I meant! Look I just wanted to know you, not just the Turbo user and I should have asked permisson first."

"Those were my parents! They gave their lives to protect me and countless others against Makino. When I saw you using that computer, my computer I just.....lost it. I miss them so much and you just....went behind my back." I sniffed suddenly, reaching up and when I found my cheeks were wet I turned slightly. Hurriedly I tried to dry my eyes, embarrassed that I'd cry in front of someone so cold and heartless.

"I didn't even know that was your computer." Jason protested and I growled at him, staring as he tried to move further away. With the door against his back he couldn't move and as he stared at me my hand started to glow. "I'm trying to explain!" He yelled and I shook my head at him, tears now streaming down my face unchecked.

"You're not doing a very good job. I thought that maybe you actually cared about me the person, not just the Turbo user. But I guess I was wrong, you're just a jerk who only puts himself first no matter what. Leave me alone before I do something I might not regret." I whispered as my bottom lip quivered, my stomach in knots before I turned around.

Slowly moving towards my bed, just wanting to curl up and forget this day ever happened, I didn't notice Jason still staring at my back. Having realized that I wasn't going to knock him through the door he let out a breath. Then he did something incredibly stupid; he moved behind me and just as I reached the base of my bed his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him.

I yelped, taken completely off-guard by the move. Once I shook off my confusion my eyes narrowed and I turned my head slightly, giving him a glare. "Do you have a deathwish? I said back off and I meant it!" I yelled, trying to lift my hands and let loose with a blast of Turbo energy.

Unfortunately for me, Jason had thought his plan through more than I would have believed and he just tightened his grip on me. "Let go of me." I growled as I struggled, knowing full well I could easily have thrown him into the far wall.

"You could easily have broken free at any time." Jason pointed out as he relaxed his grip and I pushed him away, stepping away from him. "So why didn't you?"

"I don't know. Just leave." I muttered, heading back towards my bed and his hand shot forward, grabbing hold of my arm. Without thinking I threw a punch throwing Jason back against the wall and he grunted, momentarily stunned. "I warned you." I whispered as he climbed to his feet and in seconds he transformed to his mecha mode, rushing forward and I cried out as I slammed into the wall behind me. My head throbbing I stumbled to my feet, gasping as he eyed me for a few seconds.

"Hmph you think you can just push me away and I'll leave? You thought wrong." Jason growled, arms crossed against his chest and I narrowed my eyes. I took a step towards him only to fall to my knees, my vision blurring and my legs shaking. Unable to stand I instead tried to glare at Jason who just rolled his eyes at me, moving towards me. Kneeling beside me he lifted me into his arms and moving towards the bed he carefully set me down, trying his best not to laugh at the blush that spread across my face.

Seconds later he sat on the edge of the bed, back to his human form and I narrowed my eyes as I moved as far away from him as I could without falling off the bed.

"Why can't you leave me be? You're still working for Dredd." I mumbled as he moved closer and I snorted at him, feeling really worn out.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Jason complained as I eyed him, making sure he wasn't going to move closer. "Its not true. Even Shock knows I'm not lying or he wouldn't have let me out."

"He....did?" I muttered, raising an eyebrow and Jason gave me a nod. "Why would he do that?" I said as I made myself comfortable, letting my legs dangle other one side of the bed. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I know your identity. If I was still working for Dredd, he'd be hunting you down right now. But he's not thanks to me." Jason answered and I shrugged, not really sure why I was actually letting him explain himself. Though I suppose I really did want to trust him despite everything he'd done to me in the past.

"I.....I don't know anymore." I sighed as I looked at the floor, not even noticing when Jason moved closer to me, resting his head against mine. Unable to figure out why I was letting him get this close, without knocking the villian through the wall, I sat there in silence.

I did care about Jason but after finding him hacking into my computer I wasn't feeling so forgiving right now and I'm sure he knew, judging from the way I stared at the wall rather than look at him. Not paying attention proved to be a mistake when I felt Jason grip my shoulder and before I could work out why he pushed me down on my back.

I let out a surprised yelp as he pressed one hand against my shoulder, pinning me and before the shock wore off he leant down. Suddenly I felt his lips against my neck, a light kiss pressed against my bare skin before Jason kissed me a little harder this time. Not sure how I should react I lay there, staring as he kissed the base of my throat and for the next few seconds I realized that I should have been angry, that he could still be playing me. Then he licked my throat, his tongue hot and wonderful against my skin and I rested my head against the blanket, letting out a low groan and Jason paused.

"Do you like that?" Jason asked only to chuckle when I turned my head slightly, trying to hide the blush that crept across my cheeks. "If I'm making you uncomfortable, just sya so." He added, leaning towards my neck again and as I stared at the wall I shuddered as he kissed me again, his hand slipping off my shouder only to slide behind my head. Jason kept on kissing me, having no intention of stopping and when his other hand reached down and gripped my backside I gasped.

"Oh Jason....." I groaned, eyes closing and he smiled, his mouth finding mine and as we kissed I felt his tongue flick across my lips. I knew what he wanted and almost instantly I opened my mouth, my groan muffled as his tongue slipped inside. As our tongues met, Jason ran the tips of his fingers across my backside and I groaned the sound muffled as he explored my mouth. For the next minute Jason squeezed my backside as his tongue wrapped arund mine, leaving me groaning. When he finally released my mouth I shuddered.

"I....what are we doing?" Jason asked staring down at me as I gasped, watching as my eyes slowly opened and focused on him. "Jessie.....I'm sorry." He sighed as he sat up, breathing a little hard himself.

"It's okay. I do like you and I don't mind if you want to keep doing what you're doing." I whimspered as I sat up and Jason stared at me, orange eyes looking into mine. Sighing I leant closer and nuzzled his neck, trying to make him undertsand just how I felt.

When he continued to stare at me, looking very confused I reached up and pressed my open palm against the left side of his head, opeining my mouth and he gasped when I kissed his neck.

"Jessie?" He whispered before my mouth closed over the right side of his neck and he groaned, eyes briefly closing as I gently sucked on the pale skin of his throat. When Jason didn't push me away I nibbled his throat and he tilted his head back, relaxing as I kissed and licked his neck. Pretty soon he cupped my chin, tugging my mouth towards him and giving me the most amazing kiss. It left us both gasping and I just know I had a smile on my face since Jason grinned at me.

"Jason....um I think I do like you." I whispered and he laughed which wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for. But then he moved closer and when he kissed my neck I sighed, his lips feeling amazing against my skin.

Now that was the reaction I was aiming for, I thought before he pushed me backwards onto the bed.

　

 


	15. Chapter 15

Sadly our time alone ended up being interrupted about fifteen minutes later by Shock and Forge, the latter having decided to ruin our fun by yelling.

"Jessie, you might want to brace yourself for...." Shock said, using his link with me before we all heard Forge yelling through the door. Us and possibly the whole of N-Tek.

"Jessie! Come out of there right now!" Forge bellowed as he stood just outside the door. Having no warning and with a startled yell Jason leapt to his feet only to get tangled in the blanket and take a very unprofessional swan dive off the bed. Despite being a little worried he'd hurt himself I couldn't resist letting out a giggle at his expense.

"Jason, are you okay?" I grinned as I leant over the bed to see him tangled up and upside down, head shoved up against the base of the bed.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He grumbled as he shifted over only to fall on his back and I burst out laughing, forgetting momentarily that Shock and a very furious Forge Ferrus were still waiting outside. After taking a moment to untangle himself he climbed to his feet, dusting off his jacket and straightening his tie.

"Jessie, you might want to open the door. Like now." Shock told me and I sighed as I hopped off the bed and walked towards the door, only for Jason to reach out and grab my arm.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Jason asked, looking more than a little worried and I gave him a grin, nodding my head and he grimached. "Alright then." He sighed, staying just behind me and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling as I reached for the doorknob. As the door swung open we were greeted by Shock and Forge, who had gone very quiet and that is never a good sign.

"You two in my office. Right now." Forge growled and whirled around, walking off before I had time to open my mouth. I watched him walk away for a moment before I started to follow, Jason I noticed keeping a firm grip on my arm and Shock hovered near my left shoulder.

As we walked along the corridor I noticed Jason glance up at me from time to time and I made a mental note to ask why after we talked to Forge. Just as we reached Forge's office I heard someone talking to Forge and I stopped so suddenly Jason collided with me, almost falling on his rear. Quickly I reached out and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him towards me and for a few seconds I found myself hugging Jason.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but....shouldn't we be going inside?" Jason said and I sighed, taking my arms off his waist. But as I walked through the door I immediately wished I hadn't when I saw Forge with his hand under his chin, fixing each of us with a glare.

"Before you start yelling at me, again, I trust Jason." I said as Jason appeared behind me, trying to smile though from the way his eyes kept darting towards the door, he looked ready to bolt. "He explained why he was using my computer and I forgive him."

"That doesn't matter. The fact is you let him, a criminal who works for Dredd escape his holding cell and his handcuffs. Then you allow him into your room. Does anyone else find a problem with this?" Forge growled and I gritted my teeth, biting back a sarcastic reply.

"Because Jason's a criminal?" Shock piped up, earning a glare from me and a face palm from Jason. "Sorry but he did ask. Just for the record I let Jason out of his cell." He muttered and Forge's face turned bright red, causing Shock to flinch and hide behind my shoulder.

"WHAT?" Forge yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls and just behind me Jason coughed, looking a little worried as he glanced towards the door. "Do you know how many rules you've just broken by letting him free?" He asked, keeping his voice low .

"I'm not entirely sure but I'm going to say....a lot?" I asked, fighting the urge to storm out of the office as all it would have acomplished would be to get Jason shoved right back into his cell. "Look I know I messed up but...." I didn't get to finish when everyone heard an alarm go off. I flinched as the piercing sound made my ears throb though I soon forgot all about it when Berto rushed into the office.

"Commander, it's Dredd. He's in Copper Canyon with over two dozen Dredd Naughts. And Mega Elementor." He told us and I grinned, almost rushing outside before Forge called me back.

"Jessie, I want you and Jason to fly to Copper Canyon. Keep a low profile and just watch for Dredd, do not engage him. Do I have your word you won't do anything reckless?" Forge asked and I sighed before I gave my Commander a slight nod, already going through my attack strategy in my head.

"Got it. Ready to go guys?" I asked Shock and Jason, the former giving me a nod. Just for a moment I saw something in Jason's eyes and not drawing attention to him, I grabbed his hand and led him just outside the room. Then I turned to him and gave him a slight grin. "Look I know you're worried about facing your old boss but we've got your back." I explained as he brushed his jacket before he gave me a nod, a slight grin on his face.

"Shall we?" Shock said as he linked with me, almost instantly switching us to Flight Mode with a slight burst of Turbo energy. As carefully as I could I wrapped one arm around Jason's waist before we took to the air.

"Promise you won't drop me?" Jason asked just as we cleared the base and I giggled, giving him a slight nod. Along the way to Copper Canyon's outskirts I looked on as Jason stared at the ground far below then straight ahead and I started to wonder if he was really okay about going up against his former employer. Before I could voice my concern he called out something and just as I looked up something struck us, stunning me for a few seconds until I just managed to right myself.

"Mega Elementor?!" I yelled as the Ultralink monster let out a chuckle before he shot towards me, sending a fireball our way. In the blink of an eye I shot towards the ground, dodging and he gave chase. Trying to avoid running into him and dodging multiple fireballs at the exact same time wasn't easy but somehow I managed it. I knew then I couldn't fight him and protect Jason at the same time so I flew towards the closest ledge and dropped Jason from a foot or so above it. Once he landed safely I raced away, hoping that Mega Elementor would chase me and not him.

"Running away? Pathetic!" Mega Elementor roared before he shot after me, using Air Elementor's powers to send several lightning strikes my way. "Try and outrun this!" He yelled as I barely managed to avoid one blast only for the next to strike my wings and send me spralling towards the canyon below.

"Jessie, pull up!" Shock yelled as we spun towards the canyon far below. I tried to get my wings to respond, desperate to avoid a collison with the ground. Whatever I did it wasn't enough and I slammed into the canyon, the impact making me cry out before my suit flashed and seconds later I lay groaning on the ground.

Now back in Base Mode I shook my head to clear it before I stumbed to my feet, only for a wave of water to pick me up and smack me backwards into the ledge right where I'd left Jason. The sudden crash shook the ledge and Jason fell to his knees, letting out a pained yelp before he righted himself. Then he heard a chuckle and as his eyes panned upwards he swallowed and took a single step back, looking on with fear in his eyes as Dredd hovered a foot above him.

"Master Dredd." He muttered as Dredd landed in front of him, eyes almost glowing from inside his helmet and he straightened his tie as he stared at his former boss. "I can explain." He stammered only for Dredd's hand to glow and he gave a startled yell as he was lifted above the ledge.

"I don't want excuses, Mister Naught. What I want is J-Shock and you will bring her to me if you value your life. And I think you do because its hanging by a thread." Dredd growled as he dropped his lackey to the ground and Jason grunted as he hit the ground.

"Right....right away Master Dredd." He muttered, straightening his tie and as he transformed to his mecha mode he gave Dredd a nod. Without thinking he leapt from the ledge and landed beside me, reaching down and grabbing me around the throat before he froze. "Wait....what am I doing?" He mumbled as I coughed, still dazed from being used as a punching bag and I didn't respond.

"Jason?" I coughed as my eyes focused on him and he gave me a slight smile, not even realizing that Dredd had landed just behind him. "Why?"

"He's my lackey, that's why." Dredd answered as he lifted his hands, ripping my Turbo energy from me and I cried out from the pain, head spinning. "Now hand her over." Dredd ordered as Jason held me up by the throat. Confused as to why my friend had double crossed me I lashed out, using my leg to kick Jason in the stomach and while it didn't do any damage due to his mecha form, it did cause him to loosen his grip. Dropping to my knees I instantly threw a punch at Jason's face and he yelled, kneeing me before he could stop himself.

Angry and hurt I attacked, putting all my strength into a blow that caught Jason across the jaw and smacked him into Dredd. Who casually stepped out of range and watched for a moment as his lackey hit the dirt then he focused his attention on me.

Furious at being lied to I let out all my anger and frustration on Dredd who responded by blasting me backwards with my own stolen Turbo energy, sending me into the same ledge. As he picked me up and repeatedly smacked me into the wall I cried out and the second he dropped me I spat blood, my lip bitten through.

"You monster!" I yelled only to have Dredd kick me hard in the stomach and I doubled over, unable to breathe. Not letting up he kicked me again and again, until I lay on my side unable to move. Though somehow I could still speak and so I called him every word I could think of until he picked me up, gripping my throat and cutting off my air supply.

"Shut up." Dredd growled as I grabbed at his hand, trying desperately to loosen his grip. Fed up with his best friend being wailed on Shock detached and fired a shot of Turbo energy at Dredd's face who reacted by grabbing the Ultralink. I watched helplessly as he threw Shock towards Jason, who was just now struggling to his feet. "Jason, make yourself useful and bring that Ultralink to me." He ordered as Jason shook his head, clearing it before he knelt and picked up Shock.

Jason, used to following Dredd without question, obeyed without thinking until he looked at Shock who had a spiral on his face. Then he shook his head and not for the first time Jason decided to disobey the one person he had always feared; Miles Dredd. Getting impatient, Dredd turned only to see Jason throw Shock at my chest and having shaken off his dizziness my best friend linked.

"Let's rock, Frost Mode!" Shock called out, seeing me struggle to breathe and as the light engulfed us, Dredd instantly released me. I fell to my knees only to charge to my feet seconds later, unleashing one of my newest modes on Dredd.

Forgetting about Jason for the moment I attacked Dredd, watching as he sent a blast of Turbo energy my way which I dodged. Focusing my Turbo energy I launched a frost stream at Dredd and he laughed, countering with his Turbo energy and as the two slammed into each other I heard laughter, whirling around to see Mega Elementor's lighting bolt just before it smacked into my chest. I screamed, my body sparking as I hit the dirt the collison throwing me back into Base Mode and leaving me out cold.

When I didn't move, even after Shock detached and shook my shoulder Jason watched as Dredd advanced towards me. It was at that point that Jason understood something; he actually cared what happened to me and so he advanced on Dredd, who was now standing over me.

Just as Dredd reached for me , Jason shot forward and threw a punch that smacked into Dredd's back. The villan whirled around and the second he saw Jason, fist still raised his eyes narrowed underneath his helmet. Without giving Jason time to react Dredd slammed his fist into Jason's stomach, making Jason double over.

After following up with a kick to the face, knocking Jason on his rear he and Mega Elementor launched their attacks ignoring Max Steel who had just shown up after excusing himself from class. When he and Steel saw both Jason and I being pummeled, they rushed to our aid. Just in time too as I gasped, blood splattering my stomach before I started to cry out from the agony now ripping through my entire body.

"Jessie, stay still okay?" Someone called out as they rushed over and I looked up for a moment to see Kat, who knelt beside me. I tried to crack a smile, relieved to see her only to gasp before more blood trickled down my chin. "You could be bleeding internally." She told me as she gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I would have laughed had I not been in so much pain.

"Hang on, helps on the way." Jefferson called as a Jump Jet flew overhead and I gave a weak laugh only to see spots before my eyes and with a sigh, I fell backwards as my eyes rolled up into my head. While I was unconcious, Max Steel found himself facing off against both Dredd and Mega Elementor to protect Jason.

"Never thought I'd be helping him." Max grumbled as he dodged blows from both villans, hoping that Jason would make his way towards the waiting Jump Jet. Thankfully, Jason who had changed back to his human form was right now limping towards Jefferson's jet holding his left arm against his chest. Each step made him gasp and he growled as he tried to understand why he'd put himself in harm's way to protect someone other than himself.

_What was I thinking, getting hurt to protect her?_

But just as he reached my side and saw me lying unmoving he forgot all about his own pain and injuries, instead kneeling beside me and grasping my hand in his. "Jessie? Is she..." He whispered only to feel my hand weakly squeeze his and he sighed, before he pitched forward and hit the dirt face-first the pain of his injury finally taking its toll.

Hours passed and as Jason struggled awake he found himself lying somewhere very unfamilar. As his eyes slowly open he blinked to clear the blurriness from them and after a few minutes of just staring silently at the ceiling he asked a question out loud.

"Where am I?" He whispered, not really expecting an answer to his question. Hearing a somewhat muffled answer he raised an eyebrow and turned his head slightly to the right, only to see me looking directly at him.

"Medical Bay. Ask....a dumb question." I muttered before my eyes slowly closed and I fell back asleep, Jason's eyes wide and unblinking as the last image I saw.

 


	16. Chapter 16

After a full minute of staring at me, Jason finally shook his head and climbed off the bed. Or he tried to until the room did a sudden 360 and he almost hit the floor, only just grabbing the bed nearest him to keep himself upright. Letting out a groan, Jason pressed his open palm against his forehead closing his eyes for a moment and hoping that he wouldn't throw up.

 _Wouldn't look very good for the former THI CEO to puke on his own shoes_ , he thought as he leant against the bed taking several deep breaths.

"Jason?" He heard someone whispered and his eyes shot open, momentarily forgetting about being dizzy. When Jason fell to the floor, letting out a yelp as his backside hit the cold floor I let out a giggle. "Sorry....didn't mean to...startle you." I muttered as he glared up at me before very carefully gripping the bed and pulling himself upright.

"Well you did." Jason grumbled, embarrassed that he'd been so clumsy. He kept glaring at me as I sat up, only to watch on as I clutched my stomach. Hearing me groan, my eyes clenched tight, Jason's expression changed from one of anger to one of pity and he moved to my side. "Are you....okay?" He asked after a moment and I opened one eye, staring at him and he let out a slight chuckle. "Figured as much."

"Sorry.....it hurts to talk." I muttered as I opened my other eye and that's when I finally noticed his arm in a sling. "Hey you're hurt too." I whispered, reaching toward his arm and just for a moment he saw tears welling in my eyes. Surprised by my concern about him and not myself Jason reached up with his uninjured arm and gently wiped my eyes. That made me stare at him, lower lip quivering as I did and he gave me a slight smile.

"Oh quit being such a cry baby." Jason scolded, my chocolate-brown eyes reflected in his bright orange ones and after a slight hesitation he leant closer. As his lips moved towards mine I tilted my head back and for a brief moment his lips brushed mine, gentle at first then a little harder when I responded with a sigh. His lips felt so warm and wonderful against mine that for a little while I forgot about being injured and just let him comfort me, his hand leaving my face and wrapping around my neck.

We were so distracted by each other that at first we didn't notice we had company, until I heard a cough and Jason's lips released mine. As he stood back slightly he turned and I blushed when I saw Commander Forge and Kat standing in the doorway, the latter giving me a slight grin.

"We came by to check on the pair of you. Apparently that wasn't necessary." Forge explained as he walked over and that's when I noticed that glare he was giving Jason and I let out a giggle, only to start coughing.

"Jessie, take it easy. You did get hurt pretty badly." Kat said as she gave me a pat on the back. "Look up at the ceiling." She told me and I did so, turning my head when she asked. "Okay you don't have a concussion which is surprising considering what Dredd and Mega Elementor did to you."

"What can I say, I have a pretty hard head." I replied, rubbing at my eyes. I may have been feeling a little better but right now all I wanted was to have something to eat then curl up and sleep for the next twenty four hours. "Where's Shock by the way? I haven't seen him since I woke up." I asked, turning my head slightly to see past the doorway and to my relief the Ultralink shot into the room.

The second he saw me awake he shot towards me and I let out a giggle as he wrapped his arms around my head, giving me a hug. "Heh nice to see you too, Shock." I laughed as I untangled him from my head though not before I returned the hug with one of my own.

"Nice to see you're okay. Oh and you too, Naught. I guess." Shock answered as he freed himself from my grasp and I let out a laugh as Jason frowned at him.

"Very funny, Ultralink." Jason growled, pouting a little I noticed and I sighed not wanting them to fight. But before I could interrupt everyone heard a sudden gurgling noise and I froze, confused before I felt my cheeks grow warm. Almost instantly I saw Jason crack a smile, forgetting about being mad at Shock and a few seconds later we all heard the same noise again. Only this time it came from Jason who was now staring at the far wall, pretending he hadn't heard anything.

"Well apparently I'm starving so I'm going to get food." I commented climbing down from the bed before anyone could stop me. "If anyone wants me you know where to find me." I added, just about to the door before someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see Jason shaking his head. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, yeah." Jason said, rolling his eyes and Kat tried to stifle a laugh as I pouted up at him. "Fine but I'm leading the way." He eventually told me and I nodded, not pointing out that he probably didn't know the way there. As we wandered away, Forge ran a hand through his hair and Kat shrugged.

"At least they're feeling better if they can argue." Kat said as she walked over to the doorway and peered out, watching with amusement as I hooked my arm around Jason's despite his protests. Though judging from the slight smirk on his face he didn't really mind one bit.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Can we really trust Jason not to turn on us?" Forge said as he joined Kat, watching as we headed around a corner and out of sight.

"Jason protected Jessie against Dredd so I think you know where his loyalties lie. Just give him a chance." Kat replied as she followed her commander towards the Com Room. Letting out a sigh, Forge decided to take her advice crossing his fingers he wouldn't regret it.

As we walked towards the cafeteria, I couldn't help thinking back to the earlier battle with Dredd and Mega Elementor. Once he noticed me staring straight ahead, my eyebrows scrunched up he let out a chuckle and I looked up to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked as he grinned back at me. "I was just thinking."

"It doesn't take a genius to know that. Which I am by the way. What's on your mind?" Jason answered and I rolled my eyes at him, getting a laugh in return.

"Modesty much? I was just thinking about the battle we had with Dredd." I stopped speaking the moment I saw Jason cringe and I sighed, giving his arm a squeeze. "Sorry maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Yeah you shouldn't have." Jason shot back and I winced this time, turning my head feeling hurt that he was angry at me. "Look I didn't mean it. Just kind of slipped out." He quickly added and I looked up after a few seconds, my eyes narrowed at him.

"Hey don't blame me. It's not my fault your former boss is a nutjob. At least Commander Forge never attacks his employees for making a few mistakes." I shot back just as we reached the cafeteria.

"And that's my fault, how exactly?" Jason said as we walked through the door and just for a few seconds he wondered why everyone seemed to be staring at us. Then he remembered that I still had my arm wrapped around his. Giving me a quick glance he noticed that I wasn't looking at him so he casually slipped his arm from mine before he turned to me. "Okay so what now?" He asked and I gave him a grin before I offered to get his lunch as well as my own.

"Before you argue you're the one with the sprained arm." I pointed out, not giving him a moment to argue and giving me a slight eyeroll he told me what he wanted. As I walked towards the counter I didn't notice him staring at my back.

"Okay why don't you like me?" Jason finally asked Shock as the Ultralink crossed his arms. "Haven't I proved to you that I'm trustworthy? I did save Jessie after all."

"Actually Max Steel saved you, you got pummeled. Besides Jessie trusts you, at least until you mess up again but as for me....not so sure." Shock answered as he hovered in front of Jason and the ex-villan rubbed his eyes. "Until you do something that convinces me otherwise we're work colleges, not friends."

"That's fine by me. Jessie's the one I want and not you." Jason shot back and Shock glared at him until I returned with one tray. I wasn't exactly sure why by best friend and once again possible boyfriend were glaring at each like that but I ultimately decided to ignore it for now.

"Okay I brought lunch so who's hungry?" I asked, giving them both a smile which Jason returned and Shock gave me a slight grin. As we sat down together at one of the tables closest to the wall, I noticed Jason seemed to be staring at the doorway and after a few minutes I cleared my throat making him look at me. "Something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. Thanks for the sandwich." Jason answered as he reached for his drink and I reached out, setting my hand down on his. He glanced down as I gave his hand a squeeze then he looked up, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Well...yeah. I meant to say thanks for protecting me against Dredd. Other than Shock...no one's ever cared enough to risk their life for me." I told him, turning my head slightly so he couldn't see the blush that spread across my face. "I appreciate it."

I was expecting Jason to just shrug off my thanks like it was no big deal but as I watched his eyes went wide. Before my eyes his lips twitched and that's when he gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. "You're....welcome." Jason stammered and I giggled as he gave my hand a squeeze. Sitting there gazing into each other's eyes we completely forgot that we weren't alone and it wasn't until Shock made a gagging noise that I blinked and looked up, giving my best friend a frown.

"If you two are done making goo-goo eyes at each other, we probably should get back to the Medical Bay. I seriously doubt you're healed because no one heals that fast." Shock said just as my eyes started to drift closed. "See what I mean."

"Earth to Jessie, hello." Jason joked as I blinked suddenly, letting out a cough to mask my embarassment at almost falling asleep at the table. "Come on, I'll walk you back." He offered as he lightly tugged at my arm and I yawned, letting him help me to my feet.

With his uninjured arm wrapped around mine, Jason led me towards the Medical Bay keeping a close eye on me. As we headed back I set a hand to my forehead, not quite sure why I was feeling so woozy though by the time we reached the doorway I was barely able to keep my eyes open. Seeing me dragging my feet, Jason tightened his grip as he helped me towards the nearest bed. Once I was settled, Jason leant against the bed as Shock looked me over.

"Thanks....guys." I mumbled as I lay back, one arm resting underneath my head as I made myself comfortable. "Not feeling....so good."

"You do look pretty pale. I'll go and get Kat." Shock offered as he shot towards the door, leaving me in Jason's care. Once he left, I felt a hand against my forehead and I sighed as Jason stroked my head.

"You really are a nuisance, you know that?" Jason muttered and I let out a giggle just before sleep overcame me. By the time Shock returned with Kat, they found Jason sitting on one of the beds. To Shock's annoyance he had decided to crash on the bed closest to me. "Took you long enough." He told Shock, lying back and getting comfortable.

"Whatever, Naught. Is Jessie going to be okay?" Shock asked as Kat hunched over me, checking my pulse. For the next three or four minutes the Ultralink waited as Kat examined me and once she straightened she gave him a smile.

"Jessie's going to be fine after a few hours rest. Thankfully the blood was only from a cut in her mouth and nothing serious. What about you, Jason? How do you feel?" Kat asked as she turned around, only to see with a slightly amused smile that Jason had fallen asleep in the time she spent checking me over.

"I guess that answers that question." Shock muttered, arms crossed and Kat turned back to him. "Thanks for checking on Jessie."

"No problem. If you need anything else just call." Kat said as she headed back outside and Shock gave her a wave before he turned back to me.

"Maybe Jason has changed....or not. I'm going to keep my eye on him just in case." Shock muttered as I sighed in my sleep. Thankfully nothing interrupted my rest and I stayed right there in the Medical Bay, not even stirring when Kat entered some time later that day to check on both me and Naught.

To her surprise he was already awake, still lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling with a slight frown on his face. When Kat walked over to check on me he turned his head.

"How is she?" Jason asked as Kat leant over me and pressed her fingers against Jessie's throat. After a few seconds she straightened. "Is she okay?" He asked, getting worried when Kat didn't answer right away and that's when Kat grinned.

"Jessie just needs to rest for a while longer. Now how about you?" She answered as Jason sat up with a groan, body aching from lying down for so long.

"Arm still aches if that's what your asking. No thanks to Master....Dredd." Jason complained as Kat stood over him. "Though it could have gone a lot worse."

"That's true, Jason. You should be taking it easy too." Kat told him, watching with a raised eyebrow as Jason climbed from the bed. Shaking his head he stepped towards Jessie only to back away as her chest glowed.

"Whoa, take it easy." Jason grumbled, holding up the arm not currently in a sling as Shock floated above Jessie. His green eye narrowed the Ultralink glared at the android until he snorted, turning his back. "Well if you really don't want me here I'm going to find Forge." He explained, walking towards the open doorway as Shock watched..

"Why is he so interested in talking to Commander Forge?" Shock asked but as he did he shook himself. "Actually I think I know. He wants to go after Dredd. I just hope he doesn't plan on using Jessie to help him." He muttered.

 


End file.
